Moments
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: A series of vignettes, of varying lengths, showing the developing relationship between the Girl of Steel and the World's Mightiest Girl... NOTE: Please see the Notes/Disclaimers in the first chapter for important information.
1. Butterflies

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** This is going to be a little different style for me. Rather than one single plot, this are going to be, essentially, a series of oneshots, each with a different title. The length of each chapter/part will vary, sometimes quite short, sometimes longer. As of yet there's no definitive endpoint - I'll just see how it goes._

 _4. **VITAL:** The Supergirl in this story is _ NOT _Kara Zor-El. Instead, she's the post-_ Crisis _Matrix Supergirl. My main reason for this is, in my personal DC fanfic universe, Superman/Kal-El is the_ only _survivor of Krypton. No Kandor, no Argo, no Phantom Zone... and no cousin. I'll leave it to you to look her up on Wikipedia or wherever, but here's a brief rundown of this Girl of Steel's powers - strength, telekinesis (which enables her to fly), invisibility and shapeshifting (though drastic changes in form are painful for her). I've not gone for her later ability of fire wings. However, while I've chosen to use the Matrix incarnation, I've altered her origin. Instead of an artificial construct from a pocket dimension, Matrix (or Mae-Trix) is from a planet of shapeshifters. But she still spent time with Luthor, and was raised in the ways of Earth by the Kents. Hopefully, these choices won't put all of you off straight away, and you'll still be able to enjoy this._

* * *

BUTTERFLIES

As she soared through the sky, Supergirl hoped she was doing the right thing. It certainly was not the most _conventional_. But she had to try, because if there was one thing she learnt since being on Earth, it was not to waste time.

She looked down at the ground several thousand feet below her as country began to give way to urbanisation. Supergirl lowered her altitude so by the time she was just a hundred feet or so in the air, she could read the giant sign at the gateway to the large town.

"FAWCETT CITY - PROUD HOME OF THE MARVEL FAMILY"

Supergirl effortlessly flew between the oldfashioned cityscape and buildings, heading for a specific locale. Being noticed was not a concern: she was currently invisible, to avoid unwanted attention. It might be strange for the local Whiz Radio to report Metropolis' Girl of Steel visited the small city. And this whole escapade could blow up in her face. Supergirl would rather avoid embarrassment if at all possible.

Eventually the shapeshifter reached her goal: Fawcett University. After a few minutes roaming the outside, scanning the windows, she saw what she was after. Or rather, _who_. Making herself visible, Supergirl steeled herself and grit her teeth. She felt an odd sensation in her tummy, but ignored it as she tentatively tapped on the window.

The brunette girl in the dorm room within spun her head at the sound. Her eyes widened as she recognised the heroine. Putting her exam book down, she dashed to the window and opened it. "Supergirl? What are you doing here?"

"Um," the blonde adventurer stuttered, "can I come in?"

"Of course, of course!" Mary Batson stepped back to allow Supergirl to glide smoothly into the room. "Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

"No, no," said Supergirl. "I, er, came to see you."

"Me?" The seventeen-year-old was clearly surprised. "Well, OK. We can catch Billy at the station. _Sha_... !"

"Wait!" yelped Supergirl, stopping Mary mid-cry. "It's not like that!"

Mary frowned. "I don't understand. Supergirl, what is it?"

Supergirl smiled sweetly. "First of all, please - call me Mae. And I came to... er... ask if you wanted to... " - how did Humans put it? - "... go out."

"You mean... like a girlie day?" Mary blinked, still perplexed.

"Well, not exactly." Supergirl held the back of her head. "I was thinking more like... well, y'see... " She blushed.

There was silence for a moment, then Mary gasped. " _Oh_!" Her mouth opened and shut a few times in shock. "Holy moley. Well, I, er, um... I didn't know you were... that is... "

"Yes," Supergirl responded simply. "And we've worked together a few times in the past, and we've always got on, and... you're very pretty, and I just thought... maybe... " She stopped at Mary's reddened cheeks.

"Thank you," the student said, eyes down in embarrassment. "But wait... how do you know _I_... ?"

"Well, your brother told Stargirl," the shapeshifter explained. "And Stargirl told Powergirl, and Powergirl... " She paused again at Mary's expression, now a deep scowl. "I'll stop talking."

"Billy, the darn gossip," pouted Mary.

"I'm sorry," said Supergirl, raising her hand. This was a mistake. "I didn't mean to upset you. Never mind, just... forget I was here. I'm sorry I disturbed you." She lifted off the ground and turned back to the window, trying to ignore her disappointment.

"Wait!" came Mary's voice. "Please wait." Supergirl stopped midair, and looked over her shoulder to see Mary smile sweetly. "I'd love to."

Supergirl gasped. "Really?"

"My last class finishes at five," said Mary. "Maybe we could... meet up after that."

"That would be lovely," sighed Supergirl. "We can do whatever you want. Dinner... or perhaps a moving picture presentation."

Mary giggled. "Howabout you meet me here at, say, six - and we'll see what happens?"

"I'd like that," the Girl of Steel whispered. "I'll see you at six, then." With a final, somewhat-awkward goodbye, Supergirl made herself invisible once more and flew out the window. As she rose into the sky, her stomach felt that strange sensation again. What did Karen call it?

Ah, yes - butterflies.

Supergirl's mind raced at thinking about what she had just started...


	2. First (and Second) Kiss

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

FIRST (AND SECOND) KISS

Mary Batson walked down the corridor, staying distinctly close to one of the walls, eventhough she was seemingly alone. Once she reached her dorm room, she looked around cautiously for a moment before nodding. "It's clear." She then watched as a beautiful blonde woman made herself visible next to her.

Mae-Trix smiled at the student. "Was all that really necessary?"

Mary grinned back. "I didn't feel like saying goodbye yet. And I couldn't be seen letting someone into the university." She reached out and stroked the shapeshifter's arms. "I had a marvelous time tonight."

Chuckling, Mae bowed her head slightly. "I'm glad. Me too." They fell into an uneasy silence, both wondering what where things would go now. They were returning from their third date. After their first, they departed at the front gates to the university. Their second meeting, they said their goodbyes at the building's door. Now they had gotten all the way to Mary's student room, and Mary was anxious. Would they simply separate a third time, with the promise of a fourth date? Mary hoped there would be one - she wanted to see Mae again. And again. And...

Mary was started to worry a little. What _was_ this between her and Supergirl? They had three dates, and everyone was wonderful. Dinner, cinema or just seeing the sights, they always had a great time. But the end of each was filled with an air of unease; like something was left undone. And now, with Mary leaning against her dorm room door, she knew what it was.

"Do you... want to do this again next week?" Mae blinked in hesitance.

"Howabout this weekend?" suggested Mary. Was that pleading in her tone? "I don't have any exams for a few days, and, well... I'm free. If you want to, that is... "

"I'd love to," blurted the shapeshifter. "Shall I pick you up here?"

At that, Mary felt guilty. Mae had always come to her. It was awfully selfish of the student. "I don't want you to keep going to the trouble. Can I come to you? Um... though I don't know your secret identity. Or even if you have one."

Mae laughed lightly. "I don't strictly have a secret identity, Mary. But I _do_ have a home. I live with close friends in Kansas."

Mary's eyes bulged. "Kansas? I thought you lived in Metropolis?"

"I split my time," Mae said simply.

Shaking her head, Mary could not believe what that meant. "And you still find time to come here? For... me?"

Looking down again, Mae blushed. "It's no trouble. I... I really like you, Mary. I like seeing you."

Awed by this lovely woman infront of her, Mary could not stop herself. Before she even knew what she was doing, she leaned close and kissed Mae. It was somewhat chaste, and over in seconds, but it was enough to leave the student breathless.

Clearly, it had the same effect on the Girl of Steel. "Wow. Um... OK, I... wow."

Blushing, Mary darted her eyes everywhere but at the stunning blue ones before her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just... really wanted to do that." She really did - _that_ was the thing left undone ever since their first date.

Mae's smile was the most beautiful thing Mary had ever seen. "I'm glad you did." Her own cheeks reddening, the shapeshifter cleared her throat. "So... er, this weekend... ?"

"Yes, yes," Mary stammered. "I'll come to you. I insist. Friday evening?"

"Friday evening," agreed Mae. "Smallville."

"Smallville, OK." Mary frowned. "How will I find you?"

Mae smiled knowingly. "It's a small town. You'll find me."

Raising an eyebrow, Mary decided to let it go. The Girl of Steel was clearly trying to protect the identities of the people she lived with. That was fair enough. Mary would never intrude on such matters. "I'll see you Friday, then. Goodnight, Mae."

"Be well, Mary," said Mae, then began to make herself transparent.

"Wait!" Mary suddenly yelped. Becoming fully visible again, Mae eyed her questioningly. Mary moved in closer. "I want to do this properly." She then wrapped her arms around the shapeshifter's neck and pressed their lips together again, this time far more deeply. After a moment, Mae returned the kiss, linking her hands around Mary's waist and pulling her snug.

They stayed in the corridor, in eachother's arms, for sometime...


	3. Anniversary?

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

ANNIVERSARY?

Mary Marvel landed softly on the gravel road and took a deep breath, inhaling the country air. She smiled, deciding she really should spend more time out of a city environment. She had the chance to, after all. Her girlfriend lived on a farm.

Gently balancing the item in her hand on the picket fence, Mary took a couple of steps back and looked up. "Shazam." One bolt of lightning later, and the seventeen-year-old's white-and-gold costume was replaced with a nice dress. It was an important occassion, after all, and Mary wanted to look her best. She picked up the item off the fence and headed towards the farmhouse on the outskirts of Smallville. Once she reached the front door, Mary took a final moment to adjust her dress then knocked on the door, quickly hiding the item in her hand behind her back.

When the door opened, Mary's jaw dropped. Her gorgeous blonde girlfriend looked like a classic farmgirl, wearing a checkered shirt tied at the front, with short-legged dungarees over it. "Mary!" Mae exclaimed. "You're early." Mary simply stared at the vision infront of her. "Mary? What's wrong?"

"Gods... you look... _amazing_." Was Mary's throat dry?

Mae blushed deeply. "You're not too bad yourself." She eyed her girlfriend appreciably. Without another word, she leaned close and claimed Mary's lips with her own. Instinctively Mary moaned into the kiss, barely remembering to keep her surprise behind her back. Just as Mary moved her other hand to paw at Mae's cheek, the Girl of Steel broke the kiss and smiled sweetly. "What's the occasion?"

Remembering why she was here, Mary cleared her throat and chuckled. "Well, why don't you let me in and find out?" As if the minx did not know. Once both young women were in the house, Mary noticed how empty it was. "Where are Mr. and Mrs. Kent?"

Mae laughed. "Mary, they've given you permission to use their names. _Jonathan and Martha_ have gone to Metropolis to visit Clark and Lois." She went upto her girlfriend and stroked her arms. "Now why don't you tell me why you're dressed so beautifully?"

Grinning wide, Mary revealed what she was hiding. "Happy anniversary, Mae."

Mae's eyes widened at the flowers. "Lavenders! My favourite!" But then her face fell. "Wait... anniversary?"

Mary's own smile began to fade. "It's... five months today. Since our first... " Her voice became a whisper. "I thought that's why you asked me over."

Closing her eyes in pain, Mae groaned. "Oh Mary... I... I'm so sorry. I didn't realise."

"It's... OK," said Mary, trying to hide her disappointment. She should have known - five months was hardly a landmark. Why would she think Supergirl would remember such an insignificant date? It was just... Mae was rather insistent Mary visit. They both had very hectic lives: along with their heroic duties, Mary was finishing her finals, and Mae often helped in the Kents' shop in Smallville. Neither was able to spend as much time as they wanted together. But Mary just thought...

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Mae stroked her cheek tenderly. "I've been so busy lately... "

"No, it's fine," said Mary resolutely. "Really. Let's just enjoy ourselves. I was thinking... we could go out for dinner or something." She had to grow up: it was her fault for thinking five months were important.

"I'd like that very much," breathed Mae. After another kiss, the Girl of Steel started gently pulling Mary to the kitchen. "I'll just put these in some water, and we can go." Nodding, Mary followed her girlfriend... then stopped dead once they stepped into the kitchen.

The curtains drawn, the only light in the room was provided by the candles in the middle of the kitchen table, which was laid out ready for a full dinner. Empty glasses were waiting to be filled by the bottled ginger ale. Mary could smell the aroma of food in the oven, nearly done.

"I think there's room for the flowers in the middle," came the whispered voice in her ear. Mary spun around to see her girlfriend suddenly in a stunning dress of her own. The benefits of being a shapeshifter. "Happy anniversary, Mary."

Mary responded the only way she could, flinging herself at Mae and kissing her deeply...


	4. Three Words

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4\. Eventhough this part isn't set in Metropolis, I reckon at somepoint every major city in the DC Earth would have a Special Crime Unit, hence the mention of an NY SCU._

* * *

THREE WORDS

"And _stay_ down!" Supergirl smirked as she watched her girlfriend knock out Metallo with a final punch. After the villain fell to the ground with a thud, Mary Marvel dusted her hands with satisfaction. She was so cute. The World's Mightiest Girl then turned and dashed upto the Girl of Steel. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously, almost tackling Supergirl and wrapping her arms around her. "Did the kryptonite hurt you? Do you need help?"

Supergirl simply chuckled. "Honey, I'm not _actually_ Kryptonian. His heart has no effect on me whatsoever."

Mary blushed. "Of course, of course. Sorry... I forget, sometimes. I was just worried." She leaned closer and enveloped the shapeshifter's lips with her own, clearly unconcerned about any civilians seeing them on the damaged New York street. Supergirl grinned into the kiss as Mary ran her hands through her blonde hair. The shapeshifter lost herself in the embrace, eventhough she knew they should not be doing this in public. Eventually Mary leaned back with a glassy look in her eyes. She sighed dreamily. "I love you."

Supergirl's eyes bulged. After a second, so did Mary's. "Holy moley!" Mary covered her mouth with a hand. "I, I, I... I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have... "

"N... no, no... " stammered the Girl of Steel. "It... it's OK. I... " What could she say? She paused as Mary looked down ashamedly. Gently placing a finger under the seventeen-year-old's chin and raising her eyes to hers, Supergirl looked at her directly: there was really only one thing she _could_ say. "Did you... mean it?"

Mary took a deep gulp, then nodded. "But it's OK if... I mean, if you don't... "

"Oh, darling," gasped Supergirl, resting her forehead against Mary's. "Of course I do. I never would've approached you if... if I just... " - how to put it? - "... if my feelings were just casual." She learnt that bitter lesson from Luthor: she wasted so much time with that man before discovering what a monster he was, that Mae resolved never to risk her heart again unless it was for someone she felt very, _very_ deeply for. And now she did. She leaned close and whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "I love you, Mary Batson."

Mary's eyes threatened to pop out of her head, as well as water up. " _Really_?" she squeaked.

Supergirl tenderly wiped her partner's eyes. She was so _beautiful_. "You know what this means, right?" she asked after nodding.

"Our lives just got alot more complicated?" breathed Mary.

Smiling, Supergirl stroked her cheek. "I'd rather say 'meaningful', but 'complicated' is probably more accurate. But no, I was going to say - it means, from now on, we can't go into action without eachother. I need to protect you."

Mary laughed. "Don't you mean _I_ need to protect _you_?"

Supergirl shrugged. "Either's fine."

"Works for me," Mary husked, and leaned close again.

With a blush, Supergirl backed up slightly. "We better go. The SCU will be here soon. Not to mention the press... "

"I don't care," Mary said steadfastly as she gently yet firmly pulled her girlfriend back to her. "I don't want to hide this... hide _us_. Is it so bad if people know I'm head-over-sandals in love with you?" She began stroking the hair at the nape of Supergirl's neck.

Supergirl grinned wide. "Well, when you put it that way... " She then found herself in another kiss, far more passionate than before. The two young women lost eachother in their love, completely oblivious to the gaggle of people and reporters gathering near...


	5. Coming of Age

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4\. Needless to say, I don't own_ The Ellen DeGeneres Show _either - Warner does (I think)._

* * *

COMING OF AGE

The door to the dorm room opened and Mae entered, closely followed by Mary. The student closed the door behind her and turned and leaned back, resting against it. Mae stood like a statue in the middle of the room. For a while they simply gazed at eachother. "Have you enjoyed your birthday?" Mae eventually asked tentatively.

The now-eighteen-year-old sighed deeply. It had indeed been a marvellous day. It started off with laughs and groans of embarrassment as Billy showed Mary a clip of the previous evening's episode of _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_ \- with the hostess again begging Supergirl and Mary Marvel to appear. Then, after her classes ended for the day, the birthday girl was surprised with a private party in Fawcett's fanciest restaurant. Everyone was there, including Freddy, Uncle Dudley, all the Lieutenant Marvels... and Mae.

Mary's girlfriend looked _stunning_ at the getogether. But then, the Girl of Steel could have been wrapped in rags and Mary would have been infatuated. Not just because Mae was the most beautiful woman in the universe, but also because Mary could not help thinking about something. To be honest, the World's Mightiest Girl had trouble focusing on anything except the exquisite blonde. Because there was something Mary was wanting - _craving_ \- to do. And now, finally, she _could_. As she now looked at Mae, Mary knew she could wait no longer. "Very much so," she said, eyes becoming lidded. "Almost perfect."

Mae blinked. "'Almost'?"

There was a click as Mary locked the door behind her. She then strode upto her girlfriend, her breathing becoming heavy with anticipation. "There's one last gift I'd like... and only you can give it to me." As soon as she was within reach Mary took Mae's hand and gently pulled her close. She kissed the shapeshifter, intending it to be full of love, but as it deepened, Mary felt her hunger growing and she ground her body closer to Mae's. The Girl of Steel took the hint and wrapped her arms tightly around the student. Mary began to moan against her girlfriend's mouth. Gods, she loved her. After several moments she managed to prise her lips away and stare into Mae's eyes. She then took a visible gulp, and spoke in a voice weighted in desire. "I'm ready."

Mae looked at her full of concern. "Are you sure?" she breathed. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regr... " She was stopped when Mary kissed her deeply again. While her tongue delved as far down the woman's throat as possible, Mary managed to move them closer to the bed. Their lips separated with an audible smack.

"I want this," husked Mary. "I want _you_... " She had possibly never said anything more truthful in her life. She wanted Mae-Trix to be her first - her _only_. "I love you." That seemed to be all the consent Mae needed, as their lips crashed together once more. Mary moved her hands to try and start undressing the shapeshifter, but when she felt nothing but bare skin she remembered how unnecessary that was. "No fair," she murmured.

Mae grinned. "This present _I_ unwrap." That sent Mary's need over the edge. Her eyes wide, she kissed her girlfriend yet again and threw both of them onto the bed. Straddling Mae, Mary had to actively control her breathing at the sight of the nude heroine below her. Thank the gods Supergirl gave herself the most perfect body imaginable. The World's Mightiest Girl did not have long to linger, however, as Mae sat up and tugged at her blouse. Taking the hint herself, Mary braced herself, then quickly removed her top. She blushed at what her girlfriend said next. "Perfect." Mae looked at her in wonder. "You're absolutely perfect." She then reached out and pulled Mary to her.

After several minutes of kissing and fondling, Mae had a naked Mary on her back and was kissing down her chest and stomach. Mary thought she was going to hyperventilate as the shapeshifter eventually reached her destination. When Mae paused, Mary involuntarily bucked her hips. "Mae... please... " she whimpered. She was on the verge of going crazy with want.

"Mary, look at me." Fighting through her desperation, Mary managed to lock eyes with the beautiful blonde between her legs. A moment passed between them... a moment of silent understanding. A recognition of what was happening. Mary had joked it was her final gift, when really... it was what _she_ was giving to _Mae_. Mary did not even realise her eyes were tearing up. "It might hurt a little at first," Mae said softly, as her fingers hovered millimetres from Mary's womanhood. "I'll go slow, and be as gentle as I can." With her free hand, she reached over and took one of Mary's, holding it tight. "I _love_ you," she said with absolute conviction - and Mary's heart threatened to burst.

It _did_ hurt to start with. But pain soon gave way to pleasure... and as the night passed, all coherent thought left Mary Batson...


	6. Cornfield

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

CORNFIELD

Mae struggled to catch her breath as she came down from her orgasm. It did not help that her lover was currently kissing her madly. "M... M... Ma... Mary... " she muffled. "I... I... mmmmm... " She finally gave in, instead wrapping her arms around the naked heroine atop her. Mae had to admit - it was a pleasing sensation to taste _herself_ as well as Mary. Eventually her girlfriend relented and separated their lips, a smug look of satisfaction on her face.

"I'm sorry," Mary teased. "Were you trying to say something?"

Mae was unable to respond: she was taking this chance to get air back into her body. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving against Mary's more-than-adequate own. That was something the Girl of Steel - and everyone, infact - noticed even before Mary turned eighteen. The young woman had certainly developed early. Eventhough her costume was not skintight, Mary Marvel's bust still managed to strain against the fabric. And now Mae was able to appreciate it to its fullest. She could not help a smirk at that thought. Mary noticed. "What are you so happy about?"

"Just thinking about how much I love you," sighed Mae. That clearly surprised the World's Mightiest Girl, whose eyes widened. Grinning, Mae pulled her lover down for another kiss. After over a full minute, they freed their mouths and rested their foreheads together, before Mary reluctantly rolled off Mae and onto her back. The two laid next to eachother, both completely nude in the cornfield, looking up at the clear blue Kansas sky. "This is where you say you love me, too," Mae offered.

Mary laughed out loud. "What have I just spent the last hour doing?!"

Turning to look at her, Mae pouted in mock sadness. "You didn't _say_ it... "

"My mouth _was_ kinda busy," drawled Mary. "Or was that not obvious?"

"Oh, you were doing things?" Mae's eyes twinkled. "I never noticed."

"Why you... !" Mary dove back onto of the shapeshifter and began a light struggle. Both burst into giggles as they wrestled in the field, until Mary managed to pin Mae's arms above her head. "Say uncle."

"I don't want Uncle Marvel," said Mae. "I love _Mary_ Marvel."

"Ew, not funny!" groaned Mary, but leant down for another kiss. "Fine. I _love_ you. Satisfied? Will you stop moaning?" Mary's large smile diffused her attempts at annoyance.

Mae wiggled her eyebrows. "Not with you ontop of me."

Another groan. "This is revenge, isn't it?" Mary was referring to how she had been since their first night together. It was like Supergirl unlocked something in Mary Marvel: the eighteen-year-old was frankly _insatiable_. Mary's sexual appetite tested even the strength of the Girl of Steel. "Really - if you're gonna be like this, I'll gather my clothes and fly home." She again rolled off Mae, but now snuggled close to her side, resting her head on the shapeshifter's own ample chest. Mae chuckled at her lover's empty threat.

They spent the next few minutes in contented silence, basking in the sun. Eventually Mae bit her lip. "I hope they didn't hear us."

Mary blinked. "Jonathan and Martha? Darling, we're far enough from the house. Stop worrying."

Mae craned her neck at the structure on the other side of the farm. "Maybe we should go to the barn next time. We could let Comet free in the field. He never goes far."

"I'd rather not," bristled Mary. "I'm convinced your horse hates me."

Mae frowned. "Don't be silly, Mary."

"When I tried to ride him, he threw me off," explained Mary. "I didn't have time to power up. If you hadn't caught me... "

"That's hardly... "

"And he keeps headbutting me," Mary continued. "And I'm _sure_ he was rearing to kick me when you left us alone that time."

Mae shook her head incredulously. "He's only temperamental."

"Whatever you say," Mary grumbled. "Why don't we just stay in fields? Either that, or beaches. Though beaches aren't the most comfortable."

Mae thought back to that passion-filled summer night on the coast. "Would that stop you from 'attacking' me if we _do_ go to a beach again?"

Mary raised her head and looked at Mae with pure desire in her eyes. "Probably not."


	7. Beneath the Skin

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

BENEATH THE SKIN

"Mary, talk to me."

Mary simply stayed seated where she was, her back to her girlfriend. "Mary," repeated Mae. "Darling, we have to sort this out."

"There's nothing to sort out," the brunette young woman said simply. "I understand completely."

Mae held her head. "No, you don't. You don't realise what... "

"It's _fine_ , Mae," interrupted Mary. "I get it. You don't believe a word I say, and I'm the shallowest person in the world."

"Dammit, Mary!" snapped the blonde shapeshifter. "That's not what I said! You _know_ that's not what I meant!" She approached her girlfriend and placed her hand on her shoulder. But Mary instantly shrugged it off, which made Mae's heart sting.

"What else could you possibly mean?" pouted Mary, her tone rising. "And why do you even care? You made it perfectly clear that my feelings don't matter."

" _Enough_!" Mae yelled as she grabbed Mary and spun her around to face her. "Listen to me, Mary - you don't know what you're asking! You don't realise... "

"Let go of me!" cried Mary, and swatted Mae away. She backed off as her eyes began to water. "I know _exactly_ what I asked! But it seems what I want doesn't matter. You think I'm too shallow and immature to handle it! But I am - just show me!"

"I _can't_ , Mary," said Mae. "It's not as easy as you... "

Mary had clearly reached her limit. "For crying out loud Mae, why can't I see what you _really look like_?!"

"Because this _is_ what I really look like!"

"Don't give me that!" Mary was now crying again. "You're a shapeshifter, Mae! And I want to see you - the _real_ you! Why can't I, huh? Are you afraid? I can't believe you... you think I won't... " She wiped her eyes in a fruitless attempt at stopping the tears. "I _love_ you, Mae, but clearly that doesn't matter for anything. You're too afraid I'll freak out or something! I don't care what you really look like! I don't want you to... to _hide_ from me!"

"It's not a case of _hiding_ , Mary," pleaded the Girl of Steel.

"Liar! You don't trust me! After all this time... " Mary sobbed deeply. "You think I'll leave you! You're afraid, and you're hiding from me! For... for... Mae, I don't care if you have blue skin or yellow eyes or scales or whatever! I'll still love you!"

Mae looked down, tearful herself. "You don't know that... "

" _THERE_!" screamed Mary. "I _knew_ it! You don't care about my feelings at all! You're just afraid! You don't believe me when I say I love you - that I'll still stay with you!" She fell silent as her face contorted, tears pouring. Mae had never seen her girlfriend this upset before. "You don't _respect_ me!"

"How can you say that?!" Mae choked. "Dammit, Mary, I respect you more than anyone alive. I _LOVE_ you!"

"If you did, you'd _trust_ me when I say I love you _no matter what_! For crying... this... this isn't even about your true form anymore! You just... " Mary's voice then became a whisper, yet it betrayed more pain than her shouting ever could. "Why don't you _trust_ me, Mae? Why can't I see you... ?"

"OK, yes - I admit it, I'm afraid!" Mae tried to wipe tears away, but like Mary, it was to no avail. "I'm afraid you _will_ leave me! I never thought this would be a problem. But if you do see my protoform - yes, I'm scared you'll leave me! Happy now?!"

Mary looked at her incredulously. "Never a problem? Mae... you never thought I'd ever ask?" She covered her face with her hands. "This is what I'm saying... you don't care what I think, or that I might be interested. You just think I'm _shallow_."

"That's crap, and you know it," Mae spat. "Besides, this isn't just about _you_ , Mary. You never even thought what it might mean for me. How much it'll hurt to change... "

"'Hurt'? Don't try telling me it hurts to change your form," said Mary. "It never seems to stop you when you want to get me into bed. You turn naked no problem."

Mae did not think the woman she loved could make her this angry. But she managed to quell the storm - she would not rise to it. One of them had to remain calm. She had to make Mary _see sense_. "Clothing isn't a problem," she said slowly. "But a full body change is difficult."

"What _are_ you talking about?"

In the back of her mind, Mae knew this was her own fault. She should have explained this months ago. "My people aren't like Martians or Durlans. It takes more effort for us. Stuff like clothing or hair is relatively easy, but a _full body_ alteration is painful. It's why we hardly ever do it." At Mary's look of incomprehension, Mae knew she had to elaborate. "Our original state is a sort of protoform - a blank slate, almost. So if or when we choose a shape, we _stay_ in it. We kind of... lock it in. It becomes our default form." She held out her arms. "Don't you see? For all intents and purposes, this _is_ my natural form. I made this body before I even came to Earth. And I _like_ it. I _choose_ to stay this way. Mary, please understand... I don't look like this because I want to blend in, or that I think you'll like me better - I look like this because _I want to_. _This_ is how I look. What you see _is_ what you get." She sighed. "And you're asking me to revert to my base form. You have no idea how much that would hurt, especially as I've spent so long in this body. But evenso, it's not because of the pain that I don't change. I don't change because _I don't want to_."

"Whatever," Mary said, waving her off. "Use whatever excuses you want. I know what you're really saying."

Mae stood there, tears trickling down her cheeks. Though she knew her girlfriend was mostly dismissing her out of anger and feelings of betrayal, it still hurt... more than changing form would. She took a deep breath as Mary turned to leave. She knew what she had to do. "Fine. If this will prove how much I love you... " She closed her eyes as her body started to glow.

Mary's jaw dropped. "What... the... ?"

Mae's eyes tightened as she began to sting. The glowing intensified, and steam began to emanate from her body. Her breathing became more rapid as she tried to keep quiet. But after just a few seconds, she let out a gasp. Her knees buckled and she clenched her hands into deep fists. The pain was getting worse... but she _would_ do this. For Mary.

Her lover put her hand to her mouth. "Gods... Mae, I, I... "

Gritting her teeth, Mae's body finally began to react to her mental commands. Her clothing was the first thing to go, then her hair. When her skin began to change texture, she could not hold it in anymore. "Eeee _arrrgh_... " She doubled over and held her sides.

"Oh... no, _no_!" Mary cried. "Oh Mae, I'm... I'm sorry! Please stop! When you said it hurt... I didn't think y... "

Mae held out an unsteady hand, halting her girlfriend. "Sssstayyyy... baaaa... _aaahhhhGH_!" Her eyes watered - the pain was excruciating. But... for Mary... for Mary...

"My darling, _please_... !"

It was nearly done. Just one last mental push... Mae's body burst with light. " _EeeeeeARRRRGH_!" Finally, it was over. She collapsed to a knee and struggled to gather her breath. While she did so, she noticed how there was no sound coming from her lover. Eventually, Mae managed to get to her feet. Her body, still slightly steaming with excess energy, was in its base protoform state. "Th... this... this is... " Mae stopped, still too weak to speak fully. Instead, she looked up and locked eyes with Mary... and her heart sank.

Mary looked completely bewildered as she eyed the shapeshifter up and down. Mae's body, though still feminine, now looked like it was made from clay. Her skin was a light violet, and she was completely bald. Only her eyes and teeth still looked Human. "Gods... you... "

Mae sighed sadly. "Now you know," she whispered. "But... it's still me, Mary. I'm still the woman who loves you with all her heart."

Mary slowly walked upto her. She reached out and touched the shapeshifter's clammy skin, tentatively moving her hand from her arm upto her neck, then cupping Mae's cheek. When Mary frowned and took a deep gulp, Mae knew what was coming. She closed her eyes, steeling herself for the break-up.

"Kiss me."

Mae's eyes shot open to see Mary staring right into them with utter conviction. "Wh... what?"

"Fine," said Mary resolutely. "Guess it's upto me." She then dove forward and planted her lips onto Mae's claylike mouth, at the same time pulling their bodies snug...


	8. Belonging

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

BELONGING

As the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave, the only sound was those gathered trying not to burst into tears. Many failed, and sobbed openly. Mary's girlfriend was one of them.

She looked at Mae with nothing but concern. The shapeshifter was, like everyone, dressed in black. It broke Mary's heart to see her lover in such pain; Mae had lost the man who was like a second father to her. Her own eyes welling up, Mary glanced back at the stele at the head of the grave.

Jonathan Kent would be missed.

Mary felt terrible. She and Mae had been together more than eighteen months now, and over that time the heroine grew to love the Kents. It was not hard: Jonathan and Martha were two of the kindest, most loving people Mary ever knew. But then, what else would you expect from the people who raised Superman?

Taking in her surroundings, Mary sighed. Closest to the grave were, of course, Martha and Clark. It was still surreal to see the Man of Steel being so... Human. Mary's chest clenched at the sight of Superman utterly broken. The world's greatest hero was still a man - a man who had lost his father. Clark held Martha close, both in tears. Lois stood a foot away, in floods herself.

Around them were various residents of Smallville, there to say goodbye. Some Mary knew, most she did not. Conner, Lana, Pete... Mary almost blushed: that was it. She felt bad for not knowing enough about Mae's friends and family. Especially as Supergirl got on great with all the various Marvels. Truth be told, Mary felt rather out of place. She wondered if she had any right being here. She was here mainly as Mae's partner. Though she always got on very well with the Kents, Mary obviously spent most of her time just with Mae. Even Lois was more a part of the family than Mary. Granted, the reporter was Superman's - _Clark's_ \- wife, but still. Mary almost felt like an _intruder_.

An audible sob from the blonde woman next to her brought Mary out of her musings, and reminded her _why_ she was there: to support and comfort the woman she loved. The Kents took Mae in when she arrived on Earth, and later when she left Luthor - the idea of that vile man being with her darling made Mary sick - and was almost considered the little cousin of the Last Son of Krypton. Jonathan's death left Mae crushed.

Mary noticed her girlfriend was alternating her gaze between the grave and the Kents. Clark seemed to sense it too, for he looked up and reached out. Mae briefly turned to Mary, who simply squeezed her hand in assurance and nodded. As Mae went over to the Kents, Mary knew the shapeshifter needed to be with _them_ right now. With... her family.

Two hours later, and everyone was in the Kent home for the wake. Mary stayed back as her lover mingled with various people, including a long talk with Lois. Feelings of unease crept back into Mary. Again she felt like an interloper. And she felt terrible for _feeling_ terrible. But once more she began to think she did not have the right to be here. If she considered herself part of this family - which she did not - she was the junior member of it. She...

"Thank you for coming, my dear." Mary turned her head to see Martha, pure sadness in her eyes. "It means alot that you're here."

Mary looked down. "I'm so sorry, Martha," she said. "Jonathan was... was a wonderful man."

"Thank you." Martha took Mary's hand in hers. "He loved you, you know. We both do... did." She briefly closed her eyes at what she said. "We could never thank you enough for making our Mae so happy." Mary blushed: eventhough this was not the first time she was hearing this, it still gave her butterflies. About a year ago, during a visit to the Kent farm, the elderly couple had spoken to Mary while Mae was tending to Comet in the barn. They told her how happy she made the shapeshifter; how they were worried that after what happened with Luthor, Mae would never be able to move on and love again. Jonathan and Martha said how joyful and alive Mae became after they got together. Mary felt both humbled and proud... and still did. She was deeply in love with Supergirl - her utmost concern was making her happy.

"I'm just honoured you let me into your lives - your home," Mary said sincerely.

"The honour was ours, my dear girl," said Martha. "Jonathan never told you... how much you being with Mae meant to him." At Mary's slight frown, she continued. "When Mae moved in with Luthor, we were devastated. Jonathan thought he had failed... failed at raising her right. And when she came back, completely heartbroken... he still blamed himself. He blamed himself for... not protecting her, and thought, in his failure, he'd... robbed Mae of trusting and feeling love again."

Mary felt her eyes water.

"But then she found you," Martha said wistfully. "And you fixed everything. You fixed _Jonathan_. Seeing the love you and Mae share... relieved him of all the doubt and feelings of letting Mae down. I can never thank you enough for that, Mary." The elderly woman's eyes were brimming with tears. "You are welcome here _anytime_. Mae loves you so much... and so do we. All of us."

Mary was speechless. Clearly sensing so, Martha simply gave the young woman a hug. All Mary's feelings of intrusion evaporated away as they held eachother.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." They separated to see Mae standing there. Mary's heart sank at how broken she still looked.

"No, love," assured Martha. "We were just having a little chat, weren't we?" Mary simply nodded. "If you'll excuse me, then." With a final pat of Mary's hand, Martha turned to Mae and gave her a reassuring stroke of the arm. Once the elderly woman was gone, Mary and Mae drifted close together, Mae taking Mary's hands in hers.

"Thank you for being here," she breathed. "I couldn't do this without you. Just knowing you're here... "

A tear trickled down Mary's cheek. "I'll always be here for you," she promised. "I love you, Mae. _So_ much." She then enveloped the shapeshifter in a deep embrace as she realised something. She did belong with this family. Because she belonged with Mae...


	9. Battling the Banshee

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4\. Three years on this site. How time flies._

* * *

BATTLING THE BANSHEE

Supergirl struggled for leverage as the villainess wrapped her hand around her throat. "I didn't want this," sneered the Silver Banshee. "But you just won't leave me alone!"

"Should've... thought about that... before... " the Girl of Steel choked. She managed to get a grip of Banshee's wrist and struggled to pull her hand away. But the skull-faced woman was almost as strong as her. "Give it... up, Siobhan... "

" _Never_!" Banshee elbowed Supergirl in the gut and lifted her up, before slamming her back down to the ground. She kept her grip on her throat. "I've lived too long with this curse! It must end now!"

" _Get away from her_!" came a yell from behind. Banshee whirled around, never letting go of Supergirl, and unleashed her hypersonic wail at a charging Mary Marvel. The sonics hit the World's Mightiest Girl full force. Mary cried in agony as she flew back at the vibrations, crashing into the ground.

Supergirl's heart skipped. "No... !" She then grit her teeth, reared back and, as Banshee turned to face her again, struck the villainess as hard as she could, sending Banshee whirling backwards. The Girl of Steel then grabbed her by the arm, spun around and flung her into a far-off wall. Supergirl did not even take a moment to crink her neck, rushing straight to the fallen form of her lover. "Mary!" she gasped when she reached her. "Talk to me - tell me you're alright!" She prayed the sonic scream had not proved fatal.

Supergirl released a breath she did not even realise she was holding when Mary looked up. "I... I'm OK," murmured Mary. "Just... caught me offguard."

"It's OK, I can - _urk_!" Supergirl was cut off when Banshee's arms wrapped tight around her from behind, one back around her neck, the other gripping her at the waist. When Mary tried to get up, Banshee kicked her hard in the face, then held her foot down on Mary's throat, keeping her grounded. Supergirl once more tried to wriggle out of the Gaelic's grasp.

"I won't rest until I'm free," Banshee growled. "I thought you understood! I thought you'd _help_ me!" What the Silver Banshee was saying was only half-right. Supergirl knew of her curse, and indeed tried to help her lift it, but Siobhan McDougal always resorted to murder to achieve her goal. And that, Supergirl could not condone.

"Not... this way... " gurgled the shapeshifter. Just today, Banshee killed seven people.

"Help me," Banshee said, her lips close to the heroine's ear. "Help me lift my curse and you can rule my clan with me. I'll make it worth your while." She then opened her mouth wide and ran her tongue up Supergirl's cheek. The Girl of Steel's eyes widened at the same time her skin crawled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, followed by another cry from the Banshee. But she was not using her power - it was a cry of pain. Before Supergirl knew what was happening, she was free of Banshee's reverse-bearhug as the villainess was pulled to the ground. Supergirl looked down to see Mary release Banshee's now-broken leg and straddle her. The World's Mightiest Girl began raining a series of fists upon her.

" _You'll_... _NEVER_... _touch_... _her_... _AGAIN_!" Mary bellowed between each punch. She then got to her feet, picked Banshee up and, with another strike, sent the villainess sailing across the street and crashing into a building. Mary made a move to fly after her, but was stopped by her girlfriend.

Supergirl held Mary's arm. The white-and-gold-clad heroine was a ball of fury, ready to explode. "Mary, it's alright."

"No one treats you like that!" snapped Mary. " _No one_!"

Despite the situation, Supergirl could not help but be touched by her darling's love. But her mind returned to the business at hand at the sound of groans, and sight of Silver Banshee crawling out of the rubble. Determination filled the Girl of Steel. "What say we finish this together?"

Mary nodded resolutely, her anger abated. "Music to my ears."


	10. Double Date

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4. **IMPORTANT:** As I've previously mentioned, in my personal DC fanfic universe Superman is the only surviving Kryptonian. I've explained Supergirl's existence, but then there's Power Girl. Again, instead of any parallel universe confusion, or the Atlantean nonsense, I've simply decided to make her a Daxamite. Their powers are close enough to Kryptonians, and I think it's the simplest way to go. So instead of Kara Zor-L of an alternate reality, she's Kara Zor of Daxam who's come to Earth._

* * *

DOUBLE DATE

" _What_? _Really_?!"

Mae and Mary both smiled wide at Karen Starr's excited exclamation. "You heard right, Karen," chuckled Mae. "We're moving in together."

The other couple beamed at them them in unison across the table. "That's great!" yelped Atlee. "Congratulations!"

"Where you gonna be?" asked Karen. "Metropolis or Fawcett?"

"Smallville," came Mary's answer with a blush.

At Powergirl's blink in surprise, Mae elaborated. "I've been wanting us to live together for... well, since we started dating, almost. And... "

Mary's jaw dropped. "You have?"

"Of course," the shapeshifter said simply. "I don't know if I've mentioned it, but I love you." She gave the nineteen-year-old a quick kiss, as Karen and Atlee cooed. "Anyway," continued Mae, as if nothing happened, "I spoke to Martha about it. She assumed that meant _I_ was moving out. But I can't leave her alone, not since Jonathan... " She paused, which made Mary come out of her shocked haze and give her lover a little squeeze of the hand. Mae smiled assuringly, then carried on. "And Martha adores Mary. Not difficult, obviously." She winked at her girlfriend, which made Mary go almost beetroot.

Karen was clearly trying to stifle a laugh, as Atlee wrapped her arm in hers and leaned close to her. "You're gonna love it. Living with Karen has been the happiest time of my life."

"Atlee, _please_... " shied Karen. "I have a reputation to keep."

"Tough biscuits," said the Stratan. "Just admit that you're a big softie." She appeared in thought for a moment. "Well, usually. We _have_ gone through five beds - literally."

" _Atlee_!" cried Karen, which garnered attention from others in the restaurant. "I've told you - time and place, _time and place_."

"And this isn't one of them?" asked Atlee. "We're with friends... " She looked over at Mae and Mary, who were both trying desperately not to burst into laughter. "And that didn't stop you earli... " The earthmover was silenced when Karen clapped a hand over her mouth.

"So when's the big move?" Karen asked, almost desperately, trying to get the topic back oncourse.

"Next month, hopefully," sighed Mae.

"I have things to wrap up in Fawcett," explained Mary. Mae almost pouted - she knew that was the case, but did not have to like it. If she had her way, the shapeshifter would have her lover settled in Kansas by that night. The Girl of Steel might go nuts in the meantime with anticipation. Living with the woman she loved was almost impossible to wait for.

They were interrupted by Atlee prising Karen's hand away from her mouth. "Stop doing that! I need to go to the... " She paused. "Powder my cheeks." She got to her feet and began towards the ladies'. "And don't think about following me," she called back.

Mary frowned. "Follow her?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Karen waved off. "Anyway... I'm glad she's gone."

Mae's eyes widened. "Karen?!"

Karen leaned closer to them and almost whispered. "I have some news of my own. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I think I'm gonna burst. I have to tell _someone_."

"What is it?" Mae asked, full of concern.

Powergirl actually turned slightly meek. "I'm going to ask Atlee to marry me."

Now _Mae's_ jaw dropped along with her lover's. " _Really_?!" Mary gasped. "That's _great_! When?!"

Karen shrugged in embarrassment. "I dunno. Just... waiting for the right time. I have the ring. Getting it and hiding it was a nightmare, though. She's more clingy than Streaky."

Mae raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like a complaint."

"Oh, _please_ ," the Daxamite drawled. "Look at the two of you. Tell me you don't like Mary pawing all over you." She grinned at the brunette woman.

"I don't paw!" moaned Mary... as she leaned closer and clung onto the shapeshifter.

Mae chuckled and gave her another quick kiss. "I wouldn't have you any other way." She turned back to Karen. "I don't think it's too presumptuous to offer our congratulations. Atlee will say 'yes' before you even finish asking. She worships you. But we better be invited to the wedding."

"Only if we're invited to your housewar..." Karen paused. "Wait - you wouldn't be having one. Never mind." It was at that point Atlee returned. As the Stratan sat back next to her lover, Mae and Mary began giggling. Atlee's naivety was legendary, but it was even more charming now, considering she had no idea what Karen had in store for her.

"What's so funny?" Atlee turned to Karen. "You told them, didn't you? You told me not to say anything!" She folded her arms with a childish pout on her face. "Really, Karen, you tell me to be discreet, then you go ahead and boast." Karen simply looked at her, bewildered.

"Told us what?" asked Mary. Mae shared her confusion. _Did_ Atlee know about Karen's plans?

"As if you don't know," huffed the earthmover. "Back there... " she said, motioning to the restaurant's ladies' room...

Karen's eyes suddenly bulged. "Atlee, _no_... !"

"... we had a quickie before you arrived."

Mae and Mary erupted into laughter as Karen's head dropped onto the table with a thud and a groan...


	11. From Afar

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

FROM AFAR

He watched her from afar. Always from afar.

She had no idea how he felt about her. Why would she? To her, he was a beast, an animal. Something to be petted and ridden.

She had no idea her horse had the mind and soul of a man.

Comet watched Mae through the barn window. The perfect blonde was standing at the farmhouse letterbox, going through the Kent post. Condolences where still coming in for Jonathan, several months after his passing. His loss saddened Comet: Jonathan was a good man, who always treated him well.

As did Mae. Her love for all living things gave Comet renewed purpose, despite his situation.

Cursed by the witch Circe, Biron was transformed from a normal man into an equine. After wandering the lands for a long time, often contemplating suicide, he found himself at the Kent farm, where Supergirl came across him. From that moment, Biron was gone, instantly lost to the Girl of Steel; his physical body did not change the way he thought and felt. When the shapeshifter convinced the Kents to let her "keep him", he found happiness for the first time since his transformation. Naming him Comet - Biron did not mind, as his Human name was no longer relevant - Mae doted on him, always making sure he was well-fed and had regular exercise. Thanks to Mae's affection, Comet actually found a semblence of contentment. There was no way to communicate, no way for him to inform her of his true intelligence and identity, but her presence somehow made up for that.

The man-turned-horse was in love with Supergirl. And though he could never tell her, and nothing could ever happen, he was... "satisfied" was not the right word, but just being with her was enough. Besides, after Circe's curse Comet gave up on ever being happy again. So spending the rest of his days with the woman he secretly cherished - even in his accursed state - was more than he thought possible. He had accepted his lot.

But then _she_ came along. And took _his Mae_ from him.

Comet did not like Mary Batson. She seemed to take up all of Mae's time. The nights the Girl of Steel would spend tending to the stallion, feeding him or reshoeing his hooves... now she was spending _with her_. And it was even worse since the interloper relocated to the Kent farm. Martha had ear plugs at night; Comet had no such luxury. If the bedroom window was open, he could hear _everything_ the hussy was doing with his Mae.

He detested Mary Batson. He hated her. He _despised_ her. And worse of all... he could do nothing about it. Indeed, Comet knew what would happen if he outright attacked the bitch. Mae would pick her over him, and cast him out. Maybe even have him put down for being "dangerous". Worst case, Mary would say her stupid magic word and deal with him herself. Though no one was aware of his true nature, Comet had an inkling she knew he did not like her _at all_.

No, he could never attack the slut, but he could do something to make his torture almost bearable. He could make her miserable. Comet relished every chance he had at nudging Mary, brushing her aside or flatout walking into her and knocking her off her feet. And he _refused_ to let her ride him. Initially he hoped his behaviour towards her would be "innocent" enough not to incur Mae's wrath, but _rough_ enough to get Mary to go away and never come back. But no - the whore actually _moved in_. Curse her.

Comet came out of his musings at the sight of a sickeningly-familiar figure descending from the sky. _Her_. After a quick bolt of lightning, the arrivee rushed upto his Mae and engulfed her in a deep embrace. Comet felt bile in his throat at the sight of them. The sight of _her_ being with his secret love in a way he could never be. It only fuelled his hatred and desire to see her actually _dead_.

He continued to watch from afar...


	12. Fury

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

FURY

Mary Marvel swatted the Parademon aside like as if it was not there. _Nothing_ would stop her.

"Keep pushing!" cried Superman as he battled a swarm of soldiers. "Keep pressing forward!"

Big Barda batted several of the Parademons away with her Mega-Rod. "I never get tired of this! _Ha_!"

"We're not here for fun, Barda!" said Wonder Woman, lassoing a group of soldiers and swinging them into a wall. "We have to get to the central chamber before Darkseid returns!" She dove at more Parademons, while her husband fired several small concussion bombs from his massive robot suit. Ever prepared, the Batman was wearing his advanced Batbot armour.

"Mary!" yelled Captain Marvel as he struggled against the horde. "Wait for us! You can't take the Furies by yourself!" But Mary could not hear her brother: all her focus was on bulldozing through the army of Parademons and anything else between her and the main chamber. That was where her love was being held.

Mae was taken the previous day, during a bizarre Parademon invasion of Smallville. It was only when several managed to overwhelm Supergirl and Boom Tube away with her that the reason for the attack became clear. Distraught, Mary joined Superman and Captain Marvel in travelling to the Free household for the express purpose of following the army back to Apokolips. Barda tagged along, obviously, and - knowing what they were up against - the Man of Steel recruited the WonderBats as extra help.

It was not exactly clear _why_ Darkseid kidnapped Supergirl, and Mary did not particularly _care_ : all that mattered was finding the woman she loved and getting her safely back home. Superman's warnings about the Apokolips army fell on deaf ears. _Nothing_ would stop the World's Mightiest Girl. She now sped towards a doorway, intending to crash right through it and continue... when it suddenly exploded. Fragments blasted out and smashed into Mary, knocking her down.

As she struggled out of the rubble, Mary was joined by the other heroes. Captain Marvel helped her to her feet, then they all saw what caused the damage. "Do you have an appointment?" mocked Lashina, backed up by fellow Female Furies Bloody Mary, Gillotina, Mad Harriet, Stompa and Wunda.

"Be smart for once, Lashina," said Barda. "Stand down."

"Like that'll happen," the bondaged Fury replied. "You want to get past, you'll have to go through us."

So they did. The Female Furies were a formidable fighting force, but against Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel _and_ Big Barda... they did not stand a chance. But even before the fight was over, Mary's patience wore out. Knowing her friends could handle the villainesses, she sailed out of the battlezone - punching Stompa on the way - and headed straight for the central chamber. Batman's scans revealed that was where Mae was. And that was all Mary cared about. She could not lose Mae - she _would not_. She would rather die.

As she entered the dark chamber, Mary could see a figure standing proud. By Superman's description, she was clearly Granny Goodness, leader of the Furies. "Ah, welcome my... " The elderly-looking woman was cut off as Mary steamrolled into her and began hammering down with fists. She was not in the mood for niceties.

" _Where IS she_?!" Mary cried as she struck Goodness again and again. " _What have you done with my girlfriend_?! _WHERE IS SHE_?!"

"Why, she's right here, young lady."

Mary stopped beating Goodness into a pulp at the voice from the shadows. She had never heard it before, but instinctively knew who had spoken. The Lord of Apokolips. Mary's blood froze just as the other heroes flew in, having taken care of the Female Furies. "Darkseid!" said Superman. "Give it up!"

"You should know by now, Kryptonian, that Darkseid never surrenders." The evil New God emerged from the darkness, hands behind his back. He did not look put out at all. "But I _welcome_ your presence, even as I knew it was an inevitability."

"Where is Supergirl?!" demanded Mary, the initial fear at the dark ruler's arrival replaced with returning rage. "Tell us, or _nothing_ will stop me from... "

"You people with your petty feelings," interrupted Darkseid. "I'm glad _one_ of you has seen sense. Indeed, I should introduce you to the latest member of the Female Furies... " He stood aside as another figure stepped out of the shadows.

Mary's chest clenched. "No... "

Mae-Trix, dark and twisted, evil and perverse, stood before them. She was dressed in black leather that bordered on dominatrix gear, with hair wild and unruly, and fingernails freakishly long and sharp. A tattered cape flowed behind her and a thick collar was strapped tightly around her neck.

Mary felt her heart stop.

"What have you _done_ to her?" Superman gasped.

"I've helped her," replied Darkseid simply. "She's finally begun to realise her full potential. Isn't that right, _Matrix_?"

Mae narrowed her blood red eyes at the heroes. "Yes, master."

Tears silently poured down Mary's cheeks. "Mae... _no_... "

"Why don't you show them what you can do?" Darkseid suggested.

Mae smiled. "Gladly, Lord Darkseid." She then clenched her fists and flew forward towards the shocked adventurers - none of whom was more stunned than the woman who loved her...


	13. Seduction of the Innocent

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Needless to say, I don't own the 1954 book by Fredrick Wertham, either. I assume Rinehart & Company, the original publisher, does._

 _3\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _4\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

SEDUCTION OF THE INNOCENT

Supergirl crashed through the wall and landed hard on the street. As she struggled to gather her bearings, she was again amazed at the situation. It was quite possibly her worst nightmare. The Girl of Steel raised her head as a figure appeared in the hole she made in the wall. "Mary... please... "

"Yes, _beg_ ," snarled Mary Marvel, clad in black and hovering over her. "It's all you're good for." Supergirl felt her blood freeze at her lover's tone. Her heart was breaking at what Mary had become. At what had happened to the woman she cherished.

Before Mary could get any closer, the other members of the Marvel Family rushed her from the sides. Each taking an arm, Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel Jnr. struggled to control the World's Mightiest Girl. "Mary, snap out of it!" her brother cried. "You're not thinking straight!" But suddenly, the heroes were blindsided by two people who, unbelievably, were Mary's _allies_. Black Adam and Eclipso.

Adam and Eclipso managed to prise the two Marvels off Mary and begin battling them separately. "We've got the whitebreads!" Adam yelled. "Think you can handle the outsider?"

Mary looked back at Supergirl and smirked. "Oh, yes." She then shot towards Supergirl, who barely managed to raise her arms to partially block her girlfriend's assault. Evenso, the force of Mary's charge sent them both to the ground. Mary began hammering fists down on the shapeshifter.

"Mary, _please_!" pleaded Supergirl. " _Fight_ this! Eclipso's done something to... "

" _Shut up_!" Mary shrieked as she punched Supergirl hard in the gut. "You always did talk too much, Mae! You were always hogging the spotlight! Well, it's _my time_ now!" Getting to her feet, Mary grabbed Supergirl by the throat, choking her hard, before flinging her into a far wall. The blonde heroine slumped to the ground, unable to breathe. But that was not what hurt the most. What hurt Supergirl most was knowing what Eclipso had done to Mary. How the former Jean Loring had twisted and warped her darling.

Again Mary rushed at the Girl of Steel, crashing into her and sending them both deeper into the wall. "It was always about _you_!" Mary growled as she resumed the assault. "It was always 'Supergirl and Mary Marvel' - not 'Mary Marvel and Supergirl'! Everyone always thought _you_ were the better one, just because you ripped off Superman!" Her face was one of pure fury as she continued to rain down on the shapeshifter. "I'm not second to _anyone_ , bitch!"

Supergirl's eyes watered at Mary's words. This was what Eclipso had done to her: weeks ago, she preyed on Mary's subconscious feelings of inadequacy and being "second best" - always in Supergirl's shadow. As if anything was further from the truth. Never mind the fact Mary Marvel was far more physically powerful than her: Mae was always in awe of her _inner_ strength, sheer force of will, and ability to care so much for everyone, even the villains they faced. Mary Batson was truly the most caring person in the universe. Mae was humbled that the perfect brunette ever returned her love.

But now Mary was corrupted by the seductive words of Eclipso - herself warped by her obession to be with her ex-husband, the Atom. Supergirl swore she would not let that happen to her and Mary. "My darling, _please_!" she begged. "Let me help you! You helped me fight off Darkseid... you brought me back! Please, this isn't you! We _love_ eachother - together we can _beat_ this! I... "

Mary suddenly pulled them both out of the wall crater and threw her lover back to the ground. " _Isn't me_?" she asked incredulously. "If there's anyone here who _isn't themselves_ , it's _you_!" Mary managed to grip her hand around a shocked Supergirl's throat again. "Pretending to fit in, pretending to be something you're not! You're a shapeshifter - a _fraud_!" Mary again struck Supergirl in the stomach - this time with her knee - knocking the wind out of her. Mary then leaned in close, her eyes full of scorn. "You once told me only extreme trauma or death could force you back to your protoform." Mary smiled sickeningly. "Howabout we put that to the test?"

With that, Mary proceeded to batter Supergirl mercilessly, without restraint. Every blow sent shockwaves through the shapeshifter's body. She went limp, unable to fight back. Each punch by the woman she loved sent Supergirl's head deeper into the cement ground. Each punch broke more and more of her heart.

"Mary, stop."

The warped brunette heroine paused her barrage at Black Adam's command. "'Stop'?" she asked, surprised.

"Other heroes are on their way," Adam explained. He and Eclipso - who quickly joined them - had clearly held off Billy and Freddy. "We didn't start this fight. But we can end it - for now."

Mary nodded in acceptance. "Very well." Her gaze returned to a beaten and bloody Supergirl, barely conscious. "Next time, ' _darling_ '" she sneered - before kicking the heroine in the gut a final time. Mary, Adam and Eclipso then flew off high into the skies.

Somehow, Supergirl managed to struggle to her feet. She painfully looked up to see the three retreating people. "Mary... " she choked.

She then collapsed as everything went black...


	14. Top of the Mountain at Rock Bottom

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _4\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN AT ROCK BOTTOM

The two women descended from the clouds above, landing softly on the tip of the mountain. Once they were settled, one of them took a moment to remove the rucksack from her shoulder and place it on the rocky floor. They then stood motionless for a moment, their hands never breaking contact, looking at eachother nervously. Suddenly, after the other let out a sob, they enveloped eachother in a deep embrace.

Supergirl held tight as Mary Marvel wept over her shoulder. "It's OK... " she soothed. "Just let it out." The blonde heroine closed her eyes and stroked brunette hair. "I love you... "

"How?" came the muffled response. Supergirl gently released the hug so the two were facing. Mary was full of tears, unable to control the flow. The Girl of Steel looked at her questioningly. "How can you still love me?" whined Mary. "Everything I said... everything I _did_... " The white-and-gold clad heroine sobbed harder, her eyes closing tight. "I tried to... gods... I... I tried to _kill you_!" With that, she broke down again.

Taking a deep gulp, Supergirl leaned close and kissed her lover tenderly. "It's OK, my darling. It wasn't you... you were being... "

"But it _was_!" Mary burst. "I... I... I let out the... the... oh gods... how could I... ?" Her own eyes tearing, Supergirl caressed Mary's cheek. "E... E... Eclipso... she... she made me... made me... "

"It's alright, my love," whispered the shapeshifter. "You weren't in control. You were being manipulated."

Bowing her head, Mary was unable to look her girlfriend in the eye. "She twisted... twisted my feelings... I... oh gods... " She then darted up at Supergirl, pure agony in her eyes. "I'd _never_ hurt you! Gods, I thought... thought I... could _never._.. " She was all over the place, but Mary had to go through this. They both knew she had to let it all out. "I _love you_ , Mae!" she yelped. "I love you so, _so_ much. I... I thought I could never _ever_... " Her face contorted in pain. "I tried to _kill you_! I thought I could never hurt you and _I TRIED TO KILL YOU_!"

"Darling, it's... "

"I _LOVE YOU_ , Mae!" Mary shrieked. "Please... _PLEASE_ know that! I don't... don't care about what people think... if people think you're b... better than me! Dammit, I _DON'T CARE_! _PLEASE_ believe me!" Tears continued to pour down her face.

Supergirl stifled a sob. This was what Jean Loring had done to her lover. _Broken_ her. It was upto Mae to fix her. "Listen to me very carefully, Mary." The Girl of Steel held Mary's face intently, making her look her in the eye. Supergirl's own gaze was unwavering. "We all have layers to ourselves. We all have insecurities. But we overcome them. It's alright if, on some level, you feel inferior to me. Because, deep, _deep_ down... you know you're not. We're _equals_. You are Mary Marvel... but more importantly, you are Mary Batson. The strongest, purest woman I've ever known."

Mary stared at her disbelievingly. "Pure? E... Eclipso turned me into... "

"I told you, darling," interrupted Supergirl. "We all have insecurities. _All_ of us. And that's what Eclipso does: preys on those insecurities, brings them to the fore. But I never doubted you for a second. I knew it wasn't the _real_ you. You're the most caring, loving person imaginable."

Mary began shaking her head. "No... no, I c... can't be. I love you m... more than a... _anything_... _ANYTHING_!... and I still tried to... " She covered her face with her hand, tears continuing to stream down. "How can you still love me?" she breathed.

Crying openly herself, Supergirl kissed Mary reverently. "You say you still love me after Darkseid... "

"Darkseid _brainwashed_ you!" screamed Mary.

"But don't you see, my sweetheart?" sighed Supergirl. "I was still _capable_ of... of... " She paused, thinking back to how the Lord of Apokolips warped her into attacking her friends and, more importantly, the woman she cherished. "We all have darker sides to ourselves," she said after a deep breath. "Even Clark. But if we're fortunate, then it's not the real us. And trust me, the real _you_ isn't what Eclipso brought out. The real Mary Batson is the kindest, gentlest woman... the woman I love more than anything or anyone else in the universe."

Mary broke down once more, overwhelmed by Mae's declaration. Her legs buckled and she fell to her knees; Supergirl seamlessly followed her down, their hands never separating. "I... I... I don't... " Mary struggled through tears. "I... don't... don't deserve you... I... I'm not worthy of you... " Her lip wobbled. "Why didn't you give up on me... ?"

"That was never an option," Supergirl said without hesitation.

"But I... "

"Did you give up on me when I was with Darkseid?" asked the shapeshifter.

Mary incredulously frowned. "You were only with him for... "

"Time is irrelevant," said Supergirl. She had been under the evil New God's thrall for just a couple of days, while Mary was with Black Adam and Eclipso for _months_. The worst months of Mae-Trix's life. "It wouldn't have mattered if it took a year, or ten years, or an eternity. I would've saved you and brought you back to me... or I would've died trying." Mary eyes widened in wonder. "I never, ever, _ever_ would've given up on you, Mary. Because if I did - I would've given up on my heart... and my soul." She kissed her partner once more. "I can't live without you, Mary Batson. You're the love of my life. You're my soulmate." As Mary continued to stare at her, Supergirl moved a free hand and reached into the rucksack. Her goal in her grasp, she kissed a weeping Mary yet again and brought her hand to the fore. "And there's nothing I want more... "

Mary choked as her lover opened her hand.

"... than for you to be my wife."

Mary stared at the engagement ring...


	15. Dancing on Air

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _4\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

DANCING ON AIR

"And now, the lovely couple will take their first dance."

There was applause from those gathered at Freddy Freeman's announcement. Both blushing deeply, the two young women took centre stage and hugged closely. Then the music began, and everything else around them evaporated. All they had were eyes for eachother.

Moving delicately on the dancefloor, they stared adoringly at one another. It was indeed their first dance. As newlyweds.

Mary Batson-Trix giggled slightly. In response, Mae leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Laughing into the kiss, Mary barely managed to keep her feet working as they continued swaying to the music. Separating their lips, Mae sighed with contentment. Mary rested her head on the perfect blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to stem tears of happiness. This was the greatest day of her life. She was married to her soulmate, her reason for being. After everything that happened, the couple had survived it all for this happiest of occasions.

Part of Mary knew she would probably never fully recover from Eclipso's attack; she would always feel remorse for what she did. Mae continually assured her it did not matter, and though Mary knew deep down her lover was right... she would forever feel guilty. Eclipso made Mary release buried feelings of resentment and inadequecy, and as a result, she nearly killed the woman she cherished above all others. Mary was not only amazed she was capable of attempting such an act, but that Mae could so readily forgive her. Because she doubted she would ever forgive _herself_.

Their wedding today solidified Mary's determination to never hurt Mae again. Still shocked the shapeshifter ever proposed, she felt awed when Mae recited her vows infront of all their friends. Vows of love and understanding, of support and commitment. Mary truly did not deserve the heart of Supergirl. Compared to her bride's, Mary's own vows seemed woefully incomplete: promising to make Mae as happy as she could be, for the rest of their lives, was clearly not enough. Mary knew she had to do her best to make sure Mae Batson-Trix knew just how much she loved her, everyday for the rest of _eternity_.

Soon, the newlyweds were joined on the dancefloor by numerous other couples, including Clark and Lois, Conner and Cassie, and Karen and Atlee. It was a shame Billy and Courtney were not there, but since Mary's brother took over the role of Shazam, his time was no longer his own. But even with the people present, the happy couple's attention never wavered from eachother. As far as the Batson-Trix's were concerned, the world began and ended with their love. Raising her head to again look at her wife - _her wife_! - Mary stifled a sob. "I never dreamed I could be this happy," she breathed.

Mae's eyes watered. "My neither," she whispered, before leaning close again and putting her mouth to her new bride's ear. Her voice gave the twenty-year-old goosebumps. "But then I never dreamt I could find someone like you."

Taking a gulp, Mary had to actively compose herself. She was so high on love right now, she wished she could take her wife - _her wife_! - and consumate the marriage right there on the dancefloor. And she was also so high on love, she felt like she was floating. Why, she could not feel the floor beneath...

Wait. Mary frowned slightly as she wiggled her feet... her distinctly freefloating feet. Her eyes widened as she glared at Mae. The Girl of Steel simply grinned. "Surely you haven't forgotten that I'm telekinetic?" Supergirl had slowly risen them both half-a-foot into the air.

Mary panicked slightly, though tellingly returned the smile. "Mae... darling, what if someone notices... ?" The trains of their dresses were not _that_ long - they would not obscure their hovering feet. And there were still several people present who did not know about their heroic identities.

Chuckling, her wife - Mae was _her wife_! - kissed her reverently. "No one's said anything about the talking tiger in a tuxedo. I don't think we have anything to worry about."


	16. Never Judge a Book by It's Cover

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4\. Though he's not a writer on this site, I wish to give credit to my good friend Ant Roberts for helping me with the backstory of this chapter's POV character. Though the character's real name isn't even said, Ant suggested his background. And as he told me, you can never overthink a backstory, even if you don't mention it._

* * *

NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER

Captain Marvel Jnr. widened his eyes. He had never seen anything like this before.

He and the other heroes with him descended from the sky onto the city street - which was almost nothing more than a crater. Devastation and carnage was everywhere: road upheaved, cars destroyed, buildings demolished. Smoke was everywhere. Junior blinked as he felt his breath catch. He was so out of his depth it was not even funny. After all, he was _not_ Freddy Freeman. With the death of Shazam, Captain Marvel AKA Billy Batson had to take over the wizard's role; in turn, Freddy became the new Big Red Cheese, and in turn, a new Captain Marvel Jnr. was required. And the boy chosen was as different from the Batsons and Freeman as possible. A boy from a life of luxury as opposed to hardship.

Junior was brought out of his musings by the panicked voice of Mary Marvel. " _Mae_! _Mae_! Where _ARE YOU_?"

Superboy placed a hand on the World's Mightiest Girl's shoulder. "Mary, calm down. We'll find her."

"'Calm down'? ' _CALM DOWN_ '?" Mary's face was one of incredulity as she shrugged off his hand. "My wife was _alone_ against an army!" Junior intentionally kept quiet. He knew Mary was exaggerating: according to reports, the battle involved just a handful of villains. Still, it was a credit to her that Supergirl held out as long as she did. For reasons unknown, it took sometime for the Oracle - whatever _that_ was - to gather together a group of heroes to aid the Girl of Steel. And by the time one had, it was too late - the bad guys were gone. But not before one of them - Plastique - caused a massive explosion that decimated the surrounding area.

Miss Martian approached tentatively. "I'm sure she'll be fi... "

"Superboy, check over there," Mary interrupted harshly. "Junior," - he blinked at her authoritative tone - "look over there." She pointed at another area. Nodding numbly, Junior took a gulp.

Superboy frowned and turned to the greenskinned heroine leaning close to him. "Megan, do a search for any brainwaves - meta or otherwise. There might be civilians here." Junior watched as Mary ran her hands over her face. He knew what she was thinking. Mary Marvel's care and consideration for all people was legendary, but Supergirl _was_ her wife. Junior was not surprised that Mary's main concern was her welfare. The World's Mightiest Girl would obviously do whatever she could to help _anyone_ hurt by Plastique, but everyone knew she was focused on finding Supergirl. And everyone knew Mary would feel _guilty_ about that. But it was only natural - who would not emotionally place their partner's wellbeing above strangers'?

Junior inspected the rubble intently, looking for any signs of life, though he was not hopeful. Nothing could have survived this. There was no way...

He stopped when his foot came into contact with something softer than concrete. Junior looked down and saw a hand poking out underneath a large slab of road. Oh no. He quickly grabbed the debris and heaved it up... then gasped at what he saw.

It was a body, obviously a woman's, looking like it was burnt to a crisp. It was naked and bald, with clammy, claylike skin and singe marks, and it was still smoking slightly. Junior had to stifle a barf. The poor woman was clearly dead, no doubt caught in the madness of Supergirl's battle with the villains. Junior felt a pang of remorse. It was a damn shame. But he took a deep breath and closed his eyes; he knew he might have to get used to things like this. He was a superhero now, the second Captain Marvel Jnr. Death and destruction were part of...

"Ma... mah... Marh... "

At the voice, Junior's eyes dated open and his breath caught. He was stunned silent when the body's eyes fluttered open. Oh God - it was still alive! But... _how_?! "Marh... m... Mar... eee... " Did it - _she_ \- just say... ? Junior began to breathe heavily as he leant down to the body. "Mar... y... "

That was unmistakable. "Mary!" Junior yelled, panic in his tone. " _Mary_! _Here quickly_!"

Approximately five seconds later Mary Marvel glided over. "Junior, what is it? Have you found... " She stopped suddenly and gasped herself, putting her hands to her mouth. She quickly dashed upto them and knelt down by the body. " _Mae_! Oh gods, Mae, _my darling_!"

Junior's confusion grew. Did Mary just call it... ?

"It's OK, Mae," said Mary desperately. "You're going to be OK. I'm here... I'm here."

The claylike woman's eyes noticeably softened at the sight of the white-and-gold clad heroine. "Ma... ry... is... is... anyone... hur... ?"

"Sshh, my love," Mary soothed. "Please, don't try and talk. Save your strength."

The woman's eyes closed briefly in pain. "I... I'm... sorry... co... couldn't... stop them... all... "

"Don't worry about that, Mae," Mary breathed, tears threatening to fall. "All that matters is getting you safe." The World's Mightiest Girl then gently placed her arms under the body and picked the woman up, holding her close bridal-style. "I'm taking you home."

Junior had witnessed all this, slackjawed. This... _thing_ was... ? "Mary," he blurted. "I don't understand. What's going... ?"

"Junior, please - not now," interrupted Mary, rather harshly.

He could not believe what was happening. "Is that... ?"

"Y _es_ , this is Supergirl," Mary snapped. "I'm sorry, Junior, but I don't have time to explain at the moment. Please look for other survivors." Saying no more, Mary carried the woman away.

By now, Superboy had arrived. Junior walked over to him, his eyes never leaving Mary. Superboy seemed to understand the situation, not even waiting for Junior to ask. "Supergirl's a shapeshifter. That's her natural form. The force of Plastique's explosion must have knocked her out of her Human shape."

"God... " Junior continued to stare at Mary and the ugly body in her arms. The body that was, amazingly, _Supergirl_. Junior could not believe _that_ revolting thing was what the Girl of Steel really looked like. No wonder she took the form of... of...

Junior's thought paused as he watched Mary hold the clammy body tight and rested her forehead against its. Then, incredibly, she _kissed_ those clay lips. Junior was flabbergasted. But he realised something. As he saw Mary mouth "I love you", then gently lift them both into the air and eventually up into the heavens, Junior knew why Mary Marvel was considered one of the purest heroes alive.

She loved Supergirl. She loved _her wife_. No matter what she looked like. And that was the purest thing of all...


	17. The Comet Strikes

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. I don't own the 1971 Hong Kong film this chapter's title is taken from, either. (Orange Sky) Golden Harvest does - I presume._

 _3\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _4\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

THE COMET STRIKES

"She's mine! Do you _hear me_? _MINE_!"

Mary Marvel was trapped in a fetal position on the ground, holding her hands at her head in a futile attempt to protect herself from the barrage above her. Dust and dirt rose from the ground at the impact of the stomping. Mary's _head_ was _rattling_ at the impact of the stomping.

She always thought Mae's pet horse hated her. But she had no idea how literally right she was.

Comet continued to slam his hooves down upon the white-and-gold clad heroine below him. "Everything was fine until _you_ came along!" he screamed. "We had eachother! We were happy! _I_ was _content_!" The centaur's face was one of pure fury, not that Mary could see. She was rapidly losing her senses, her brain screaming at the agony it was enduring. Comet was obviously no normal centaur - and yes, there were such things. No, Comet's strength was enhanced, otherwise the World's Mightiest Girl would not even feel his kicks. But instead, Mary was barely conscious, or aware of anything... let alone the situation.

Supergirl's horse disappeared a week ago. Mae was devastated, thinking her pet somehow got free of the barn and ran off somewhere. Honestly, Mary was never particularly fond of Comet, but she knew how much he meant to her wife. Caring for the stallion helped focus Mae's energies shortly after she returned to the Kent farm following her split from Luthor. And obviously Mary never wished any harm on the equine. But today, Comet returned - changed beyond recognition. Now half-man, half-horse, Comet revealed his true nature. His curse by Circe; his secret longing for the Girl of Steel; and his deep, _deep_ hatred for Mary.

The latter was evident by the fact Comet attacked her in a brief moment alone at the farm. He could not help but release his bottled-up emotions at the first chance: all logic left him at the opportunity to _remove_ Mary. But when Supergirl returned unexpectedly and saw the assault, the centaur became crazed. After shoving Mae aside, he grabbed Mary by the hair and galloped away - again, much faster than a normal stallion. Which led to him now standing over Mary, pummelling her with his hooves. "Why couldn't you get the _hint_ , you _bitch_?! Why didn't you _leave_? Why did you _move in_?! Why did you have to _MARRY MY MAE_?! You _RUINED EVERYTHING_! Mae is mine! _Mine mine mine mine MINE_!" Mary's eyes watered at the pain she was in. She would be able to take much...

" _Comet_! _Leave her alone_!" Supergirl shot like a bullet and, with all her strength, shoved the centaur away, sending him crashing to the ground. Supergirl turned her attention to the almost-lifeless Mary. "Oh God, no... please, _no_!" She knelt by her side, tears in her eyes. "Mary... my love, please - talk to me... "

Mary slowly turned her head, not even aware blood was trickling from her ears. "M... Mae... "

"It's OK, sweetheart," soothed Supergirl. "I'll... "

She was interrupted by Comet's roaring voice. "You weren't supposed to _see this_! You weren't supposed to... "

Supergirl scowled deeply. "I wasn't 'supposed to see' you try and _kill my WIFE_?" At that, she bolted towards the centaur and crashed into him. "Comet, what _happened_ to you?!"

"Stop... stop fighting me, Mae!" ordered the equine. "You don't understand! I _love_ you!"

"You don't know what love is," said Supergirl. "Love isn't trying to murder your rival. Dammit, Comet... I'm so sorry for what you've been through. I can only imagine what a nightmare your life's been. I wish you hadn't lived your life in such torture. But I _won't let you kill Mary_!"

Meanwhile, Mary struggled to get to her feet... or at least her knees... or at least _move_. She was in agony - probably had a concussion. But she had to gather her strength. She had to help the woman she loved above all others. Her wife. Her reason for living. She needed to _get up_...

"It's alright, my child," came a comforting voice. "Let me help you."

Mary painfully raised her head to see Superman's mother kneeling beside her. "M... Martha... " she strained, "Y... you need to... get away. It's... not safe... "

"I won't run when my family needs me," said Martha resolutely. "Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to me."

In the back of her mind - which was slowly clearing - Mary was amazed how Martha was taking the existance of a centaur in her stride. It was obvious this was not the strangest event in the life of Mrs. Kent. But that did not alter the fact Mary had to protect her from Comet's rage; in his delusional state, the half-man, half-horse was a danger to everyone. "Martha... " she strained, though her strength was returning gradually. "Please. Get... get back in the house. Stay out of... "

Mary was cut off by a sharp yank of her hair. " _SEE_?!" came Comet's hate-filled voice. "You've _RUINED EVERYTHING_! Mae thinks she _HATES ME_!"

"Comet!" Martha shouted. That made him pause. "Comet... please, stop this."

"Stay out of this, Martha," warned the centaur, who had evidently managed to shove Supergirl aside and return to the task of murdering Mary. "Take this bitch's advice, and get back in the house. I don't want _you_ to see this, either."

"You think that will make a difference?" asked the elderly woman. "You think we won't forget what you're doing... what you _plan_ to do? We won't forgive you for this, Comet."

" _No_! Mae will _LOVE ME_! You'll see!" He returned his attention to Mary, who was struggling to get some leverage. "We're _meant to be_! You'll _SEE_! Mae will forget about _you_ and _love ME_! After everything I've gone through, I'll have the woman I love! I _HAVE TO_!" His eyes were wild with obsession.

"You'll _never_ have me," Supergirl said as she surprised the centaur from behind. She pinned his arms back with a full nelson, making him release Mary. "Comet, please stop this! Let us _help you_!"

"Dammit, Mae... " grunted Comet. "St... stop... _fighting_ me!" Then, at great speed, he broke Supergirl's grip and spun her around to face him... and struck her at full strength. Supergirl fell down with a sickening thud.

For a moment, time stopped. Martha stared agape. Comet looked at his fist covered in red, then at the groggy body of the shapeshifter, blood trickling from her mouth. "Oh no... " choked. "M... Mae... I'm... I'm sorry. Y... you... why didn't you listen? You... you _made me_... "

" _YOU_... " came a thunderous voice.

Comet blinked.

All Mary Marvel's weakness was replaced with a blinding fury. "... just made the biggest mistake of your _life_."


	18. Up at Night

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

UP AT NIGHT

Mae Batson-Trix came out of her slumber stroking her wife's side of the bed... the side distinctly _empty_. The blonde shapeshifter raised herself off the mattress and looked around. "Mary?" Even in the darkness she could tell she was alone. Getting out of bed, Mae formed a dressing gown around herself - just incase Martha was awake too - and went downstairs. She soon entered the kitchen, and frowned at what she saw. Her spouse was standing still, looking out the window at the night sky.

"Oh," came Mary's whispered voice. She clearly saw Mae's reflection in the glass.

"Mary... " breathed the shapeshifter, "... are you alright?"

"Yeah," came the reply. "Just... couldn't sleep, that's all." She made no effort to turn to her wife, instead still facing the window. Mae silently approached the brunette twenty-year-old, then wrapped her arms tenderly around her. She rested her chin on Mary's shoulder, looking at her in the window. Taking a gulp, Mary spoke. "Had a... bad dream."

"Whatabout?" asked Mae.

The closing of Mary's eyes was telling. But her response was noncommittal. "Nothing. Just... I just... it doesn't matter." She then took Mae's hand in hers and raised it to her lips. However, the way she kissed the wedding ring on Mae's finger was another sign to the shapeshifter that was something was wrong. It was full of love, of course, but also... desperation. "You should get some rest," Mary said. "After what happened today."

Mae chuckled lightly. "Toyman isn't much of a threat, honey. I've faced much worse." However, she frowned again when she saw her wife's reflection. Mary's eyes had once more closed... and tears were slowly trickling from them. Mae knew they were tears, because it was not raining outside. "Mary, darling," she gasped. "What is it?" She tried to turn Mary to face her, but she would not budge. Instead, Mary's closed eyes tightened for a moment. "Please tell me," soothed Mae. Her worry was almost overwhelming.

Stifling a sob, Mary opened her eyes and glared out the window, her voice barely audible. "I tried to kill you... "

Instantly Mae knew what was wrong. She knew what Mary's "bad dream" was about. It was something that still plagued her. "Oh _darling_... "

"I know Eclipso warped me," said Mary. "But I... I still tried... tried to... " She stopped, tears pouring silently. Again Mary kissed Mae's ring, even deeper than before. "I'll never forgive myself."

"Mary, I... "

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Mae," wept Mary. "I love you with all my heart, but no matter what I do, no matter how long there is... nothing I do will ever make up for it. I'll _never_ forgive myself."

Now Mae was weeping herself. "Listen. I've already told you, there's nothing to forgive. I know it was the worst thing that's ever happened to us, but... well, it just doesn't matter." She felt guilty herself about attacking Mary under orders of Darkseid, but Mary's perversion by Eclipso was far more powerful than Mae's by the New God. Supergirl was on Apokolips for a very short time, while Mary wore black for many months. And though Mae was able to fight out of Darkseid's thrall with help from her loved ones, it took a near-death experience for Eclipso's hold on Mary to be broken. She never told her wife, but Mae had her own nightmares at the memory of how close she was to losing her forever.

Her mind returning to the present, Mae's hold on her darling's waist tightened slightly. "I love you, Mary. And nothing - _nothing_ \- will ever change that. When I say I would rather die than not be with you, I mean it. You give my life purpose." She then reverently entwined a hand in her partner's, raised it and kissed Mary's own wedding ring. "You're the perfect woman, the perfect lover, the perfect wife. And when the time is right and we start the treatment... " - Mae began stroking Mary's stomach - "... you'll be the perfect mother."

"You mean it?" Mary choked.

"With all my heart," insisted Mae. She again tried to move her spouse, and this time was successful, with Mary slowly turning around until they were face-to-face. Mae then enveloped her again in a tight embrace. After a very deep kiss, Mae wiped the water from her soulmate's eyes. "But only when you're ready. I won't force it."

Mary stifled a sob, then pressed her lips back against her wife's. Over a minute later, Mary pulled away and looked at Mae through hazy eyes, tears still trickling. "Love me," she breathed.

Mae tenderly though assertively swept her spouse up into her arms, and carried her back to their bedroom...


	19. Waiting

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

WAITING

"I can't believe how big you are already." Mary Batson-Trix tentatively hovered her hand infront of the tummy. "May I?"

Cassie Sandsmark raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead. Though be careful with the 'big' description."

Mary chuckled. "You can get your own back when I start showing." She then delicately placed her hand onto the betruding belly. "Wow," she breathed. "This is amazing. I can feel him moving."

"Tell me about it," said Cassie. "He kept me up for hours lastnight. I felt like he was doing somersaults."

Mary stared in wonder. "Wow... "

"Now, now, my dear," Martha Kent sighed. "Let the girl breathe."

Mary's eyes suddenly widened and she pulled her hand back as if near fire. "Holy moley! Cassie... I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. "It's fine, Mary. I was the same with Diana. And she was carrying twins - so I could fit both hands on."

Mary giggled. "She's expecting again, right?"

"She must've used the lasso to get Batman to agree," Cassie laughed, nodding. "At least this time she's only having one. It's bound to be another girl. Do you know what you're having?"

Mary shook her head as she automatically put her hand to her own still-flat stomach. "Mae and I discussed it, but we'd rather not know. It's oldfashioned, perhaps, but we want it to be a surprise. We don't mind eitherway." She then turned to the elderly woman with them. "Martha, are there any cookies lef... "

"I told you, young lady," said Martha, nodding a finger. "You know that Mae gave me orders to stop you from filling yourself up before proper Thanksgiving dinner. I'm sure you can wait for the others to arrive." Mary dramatically pouted and groaned.

Cassie tried to stifle her mirth. "I can't believe you're having cravings already. Mine didn't start until I was showing."

Martha shook her head, though there was a twinkle in her eye. "Not only is she eating me out of house and home, but _these_ cravings I can't ignore with earplugs."

Both young women looked at her questioningly. "You wear earplugs, Martha?" asked Cassie.

"My dear child, I live with a young married couple," sighed Martha. "I wear earplugs everynight."

Mary's cheeks threatened to burst. " _Martha_!" Her eyes darted between the two, as her hand went to her mouth in embarrassment. Cassie could not hold it in anymore, and erupted into laughter. Mary squinted at Martha, but the elderly woman simply stroked her arm. Sighing, Mary joined in in the levity. No one could stay mad at Superman's mother. "A... anyway... " she eventually stammered. "When... when _are_ the others getting back? I'm hungry."

"Conner's doing some charity work," explained Cassie. "As you know, it's good for people to see us do more than just punch bad guys. He won't be long."

"Is he on his own?" Martha asked.

Cassie noticibly frowned. "No. With... Miss Martian." She looked away. "Again."

"Cassie," blinked Mary. "Are you OK?"

After a moment, Wonder Girl shrugged and tutted. "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, like I said - he's with some of the other Titans." She took a deep breath, then looked at Mary. "And Supergirl?"

"The Kryptonite Man hit the scene again today, of all days," grumbled the 21-year-old. "As she isn't Kryptonian, Mae insisted on helping Clark." She sighed sadly. "I wish I could help too."

"That reminds me," said Cassie. "Why didn't you become pregnant while in Marvel mode? Surely that would've helped ensure a healthy baby."

"Again, we talked about it," Mary said. "We decided it was for the best for me to remain normal. Changing back and forth might've done damage to the baby. And _staying_ in Marvel mode wasn't really an option. It would've been a drain on Billy to support me using the power of Sh... " - she caught herself - "... the goddesses continually for all that time." She then smirked. "And besides, I would've got bored being stuck in my costume for nine months." However, her smile soon fell. "I hope she's alright... " Mary then gasped and turned her head. "Oh, Martha, I'm sorry. I hope they're _both_... " She was stopped with a soft and understanding pat by the elderly woman.

There was quiet for a moment, before Cassie spoke up. "Terra won't shut up about babies, either." At Mary and Martha's questioning look, she explained. "She can't stop staring at my belly. From what I've heard, she's trying to convince Powergirl that they should have one."

"Didn't Powergirl have a baby already?" Mary asked.

Wonder Girl shrugged again. "If she did, she never talks about it. You'd have to ask Diana or someone like that." An uneasy silence fell again; it was Cassie who once more broke it. "If things keep going the way they are, we're gonna have to start a new team. Justice League Babies or the Toddler Titans."

At that, Mary laughed. "That would be hilarious. A third of the team would just be Zatanna and Catwoman's kids."

"I'm still amazed at that pairing," wondered Cassie. "I grew up reading about heroes and villains, and... well, I still always think of Catwoman as the latter."

"Love knows no bounds, my dear," said Martha. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on the turkey." She went and headed towards the kitchen.

Mary called back to her retreating form. "Martha, could you... "

" _No cookies_ ," came the over-the-shoulder reply.

The 21-year-old audibly huffed. Cassie put a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, she's just as strict with me."


	20. Trapped

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

TRAPPED

The attack came from out of nowhere. One moment the city street was normal, with people going about their regular activities - the next, decimation. A swarm of soldiers flew above, firing volleys to the ground below, then soaring away to other areas. It would later be learnt it was an assault from the Citadel, under the command of Blackfire, in an attempt to lure her sister away from Tamaran IV. But at the moment, that was unknown.

The Batson-Trix's were enjoying a light meal in a secluded area. Mary was five months pregnant and giddy with excitement. Mae was always near, protective but not suffocating. That closeness saved their lives, as the ensuing chaos was so abrupt, it was mere seconds before an explosive strike struck a nearby building. Mae switched to her costume - out of reflex more than anything - and put herself over her wife, as the mountain of debris engulfed them almost instantly.

Which led to them now, trapped under the rubble in a makeshift dugout, the only light coming from a smashed ceiling bulb from the building that once was. They were completely enclosed, with no exit. Supergirl stood on wavering legs, bracing the debris on her back. "Mary... are you... alright... ?"

Mary was on her knees, under her wife. "Oh gods... Mae, what, what happened?"

Supergirl clenched her jaw. "I... I don't know," she huffed. "Are... you hurt... ?"

"No, no... I'm fine." She looked desperately at Mae. "Whatabout you?"

"I'm... I'm holding it up... with strength and... telekinesis... " groaned Supergirl. "Don't know... for how long, though... " She closed her eyes in stress as tiny specks of dirt and debris trickled down around them.

The expectant mother's breath caught. "Mae, let me help you. Together we can easily get out of this. " Though she was the Girl of Steel, the shapeshifter's physical strength - even bolstered with telekinesis - was nothing compared to the World's Mightiest Girl's. Mary Marvel could probably brush aside the mountain of building above them on her own.

"No... " Supergirl strained. "Can't... risk... what it might do... to the baby... " That was indeed one of the things Dr. Mid-Nite warned them about. Though there was every chance all would be fine, there was also every chance Mary's transformations to-and-fro might cause damage to the child. So Mary Marvel had essentially been on maternity leave for the past five months. Sweat began pouring down Supergirl's head. "It's... so heavy... "

Mary knew what she had to do. "Darling, please... I can't let what _might_ happen stop me from helping you, from... "

Supergirl frantically shook her head, closing her eyes tighter. "No, no, no... can't risk it... I... can _do_ this... " She grit her teeth hard and her muscles strained. "Just... need some... leverage... " Her feet dug deeper into the ground. "Need... to... _push_... " Supergirl tried to move her back straighter, to raise the roof of debris and create an opening for escape. But it was too much - letting out a huge gasp in shock and pain, she lost her footing and fell to a knee. " _Arrrgh_!" Her entire body visibly shook as the enclosure became smaller. Mary squealed, knowing evenmore mass just fell onto her wife's back. "I... I... " Supergirl's voice was barely audible. "I... must... save... " Her other leg buckled and she was reduced to both knees, pinning them down evenmore.

Mary had to. Despite the possible danger, she _had_ to. Any risk was not worth the pain of seeing the love of her life in this torture. It had to be done. "Sha... "

" _NO_!" Supergirl darted her head up, wide-eyed and crazed in desperation. "Don't... _risk_... !" She then clenched hard, her body shaking uncontrollably. "I... can... _do_... this... !" She somehow got a knee off the ground, planting a foot down. Breathing so hard it sounded like hyperventilating, Supergirl slowly, minutely, began to rise her body up, until she was eventually on a delicate standing position again.

Mary stared in wonder at her wife. The strain, the _agony_ she must be in...

Supergirl continued the upward motion. The noise from the moving rubble above them was like groaning, matching the shapeshifter's own. Then, agonisingly slowly, natural light began to fill the enclosure. Tears ran from Mary's eyes as she saw an opening form, centremetre by centremetre...

Eyes closed tight, teeth clenched so hard blood trickled down her chin, Supergirl screamed in agony. "I... _MUST_... !" With a final thrust and roar of pain, she heaved the roof of rubble up until the opening was wide enough to pass through. " _Go_!" she screamed. "Go _QUICKLY_! _For the love of everything_ , _PLEASE_!"

Mary took one last glimpse of her wife, then crawled through the opening out into the open street. Once clear, she instantly turned back to the dugout. "Mae... _Mae_!"

The expectant mother choked when she saw, from the small opening, two legs buckle again. She then heard the all-so-weak voice of her beloved from within. "Mary... I... love... "

Tears poured down Mary's cheeks. " _NO_!" The magic word was again on the verge of utterance...

Suddenly, the mountain of collapsed building began to raise up. Mary's jaw dropped as the mass of debris and rubble rose into the sky, until eventually, it was several metres above them. Then, as the mass seemed to move on its own, two figures came into view alongside it.

"Superboy! Miss Martian!" Mary blinked in shock. "How... what... ?"

The two Teen Titans moved the rubble away through the combination of raw strength and their own forms of telekinesis. "We were coming to investigate," said Superboy. "And help any survivors."

"And I sensed your distress like a foghorn," M'gann M'orzz continued. "A quick scan revealed your situation. I'm just sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"Thank you," Mary said sincerely. In the back of her mind she wondered if she should perhaps be asking what exactly caused the attack, but right now, all that mattered was her wife. She clambered to her feet and ran as quick as her belly allowed. Supergirl was slumped down amongst the dirt and cracked street, barely moving. Mary reached her and dove back to her knees. "Oh Mae, my love... " she wept. "Talk to me! _Please_... "

Supergirl shakily raised her head, looking at her spouse through pained, half-lidded eyes. "Are... are you... ?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Mary assured. She helped the Girl of Steel to a sitting position, then cradled her in her arms. "Oh Mae... why didn't you let me _help_ you? Why did you _stop me_?!"

"Had to... protect... " Supergirl's exhausted voice whimpered. "... protect you... " She then groggily put a hand to Mary's stomach. "Protect you... both... "

Mary held the shapeshifter tight, rocking gently. "We're fine... we're fine... " she soothed. "Just rest... I'm right here... we're _both_ with you... "

They stayed there for sometime, the only sounds Mary's soft tears of relief...


	21. Baby Makes Three

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

BABY MAKES THREE

"OK, one last push should do it, Mary."

Mary Batson-Trix grimaced at the midwife's statement. "It... it hurts... it hurts... "

Her spouse tightened the grip on her hand. "You can do it, sweetheart - I love you _so much_... " Mae kissed the whitened knuckles in her grasp.

Mary closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. She tensed her muscles as she prepared one last strain. " _Eeeeeeaaaaargh_... " She threw her head back as the agony overwhelmed her. " _ArrrRRRRGH_!" She pushed as much as she could, with all her strength, for as long as possible... until _finally_ , the room was filled with newborn wailing. Mary collapsed onto the mattress, sweat covering her entire body, her chest heaving as it tried to get air back inside.

"My God... " came Mae's voice. "I... I... " However, her words were drowned out by the highpitched cries of new life brought into the world. "You did it."

Mary raised her head, eyes full of tears, to see a shrieking baby in the midwife's arms. "It's a girl," he beamed. "Congratulations, you have a daughter."

"God... my God... " Mae simply glared at the baby as the midwife cut the umbilical cord and gave her a clean. "We... have a... " Tears were pouring down her own cheeks. She let out a sob in happiness.

Mary struggled to gulp down air. "Is... is she... she... ?"

"She's absolutely fine," the midwife assured. "Perfect." He then carefully passed the child over to Mae, who took her reverently. The shapeshifter looked at her new daughter and choked, clearly overcome with emotion. She brought the infant closer and kissed her forehead deeply. After a couple more moments gazing into the baby's eyes, Mae slowly sat back down and placed the precious thing in the waiting arms of her darling. The midwife quickly made his exit, leaving the Batson-Trix's alone.

Mary blinked in wonderment at the child. _Her_ child. _Their_ child. Their _daughter_. All the pain was gone from Mary's memory as she instantly fell in love with the now-sleepy bundle in her embrace. "She's beautiful... " she whispered.

"Perfect," added the Girl of Steel. "Just like her mother." She kissed Mary tenderly as she stroked the baby's crown.

Mary smiled knowingly. "You're right... just like you." She then gave a surprised Mae a kiss of her own. It was quite possible Mary had never felt more love and devotion for her wife than right now. Along with their wedding day, this was the happiest moment of her life. She had a beautiful spouse, loving friends... and now, a perfect child. She brought the little girl close and gave her own kiss to the forehead. "Hello, you... we're your mommies... "

Mae pressed her lips to her soulmate's temple, then returned her gaze to their newborn. "So... " she said after a beat, "... a girl. That means... "

The World's Mightiest Girl glanced at her. "You certain?"

The shapeshifter nodded. "Definitely. It's a perfect name."

Mary stifled a sob. "I love you, Mae... " They then kissed deeply, before returning their wondrous gaze to the child... _their child_.

They had friends and family waiting outside. But right now, this was about the Batson-Trix's. The others could continue to wait. There was plenty of time later to introduce little Marie...


	22. She Will Be Protected

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

SHE WILL BE PROTECTED

The portal opened and three people emerged, stepping onto the rocky ground. Although technically, one was being carried by another.

Mary Batson-Trix held her daughter close. "Told you there was nothing to worry about," she soothed. "You OK, sweetheart?" The little baby simply looked at her through sleepy eyes. "Don't nod off, Marie," said Mary. "We're going to see Uncle Billy." She then turned to the woman to her side. "I really appreciate this, Zatanna."

Zatanna Kyle-Zatara smiled. "It's no trouble, Mary. I can't remember the last time I've been to the Rock of Eternity." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I also don't remember it being this cold."

Mary sighed. "Sh... the wizard's death caused alot of turmoil. It'll take time for Billy to restore this place to its proper glory." Her brother assumed the role of the magical wizard upon the ancient Shazam's passing. Billy Batson _himself_ was now the keeper of the Marvel Family's power. A power Mary had not used for nearly a year: not only the eight months of her pregnancy, but a month beforehand and the two months since Marie's premature birth. Which was why Mary asked Zatanna to bring her to the Rock of Eternity: even if she used her powers to travel here, Mary would still have to protect her precious little girl during the journey. It was simpler, frankly, for the stage magician to create a portal. "C'mon, let's go."

Zatanna paused. "Are you sure? I can wait out here - I know Shazam doesn't like too many visitors."

Sighing again, Mary rolled her eyes. "Zatanna, this is my brother. It'll be fine, really." The World's Mightiest Girl smiled, which seemed to assure Zatanna. Together, they entered the long rocky entranceway to Shazam's domain. "I mean it, Zatanna," said Mary. "I _do_ appreciate you bringing us here. And for keeping quiet."

"Supergirl would be that... ?"

"Super _woman_ ," Mary interrupted. Upon becoming a parent, Mae had decided to update her heroic name.

"Oh yeah - sorry," shied Zee. "Well.. she'd be that angry?"

Mary shrugged. "Not angry, no. But... she wouldn't like the idea of me doing this. But I _have_ to."

"I understand," Zee said smoothly. "I know how important it is to keep your child... safe... " Her voice wandered.

The young mother seemed to notice. "Zatanna?" She stopped walking and reached out to the magician. "Are you alright? What's... " It then dawned on her. "Holy moley. Oh, Zatanna, I... I'm _sorry_. I should've realised... "

"No, it's fine," said Zee, taking a gulp. "It was alright in the end. It's just... it was the worst time of my life. Selina and I nearly died, seeing our children with... " She paused and closed her eyes. "I pray you and Mae never have to go through anything like that."

Mary's heart ached, thinking back to what the Kyle-Zataras suffered. Which only strengthened her resolve to do this: she indeed had to. Resuming their journey, Mary and Zatanna spent the remainder in silence, until the opening to the main chamber was in sight. Then Mary remembered a little... _detail_. "Have you, er, spoken to Billy since he took over here?"

Zatanna shook her head. "I never really knew the original Shazam. Whenever we had magical conferences, it was always with Captain Marvel... Billy. And it's still the case now - only with Freddy."

Mary bit her lip. "There's probably something you should know... so you don't freak out."

"What?" Zee frowned.

"Unlike Freddy and I, Billy drastically changed age when he became Captain Marvel," said Mary. "Thing is, when he did so, his normal ageing... well, _paused_. It's like his Billy form was in limbo whenever he was powered up. There were times when he'd have to spend weeks - even months - as Captain Marvel. And, well... it added up."

"I don't understand," said Zee as they entered the main chamber. "What are you... " She stopped at what she saw.

Mary followed her gaze to the person in the stone chair. "Billy's still a teenager."

Billy Batson, no more than fifteen years old, smiled warmly. "Mary! What are you doing here?" He dove out of his chair and rushed to the two women. "And Zatanna?"

While Zatanna stared agape at the teenage wizard, Mary hugged her Billy with one arm, her other holding Marie tight. "Can't I visit my brother?"

"Of course," said Billy excitedly. "I guess I know now how our old wizard felt when we'd do a surprise visit." His grin widened at the little bundle in Mary's embrace. "And how's my beautiful little niece?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" chuckled the 21-year-old, gently passing her daughter to Billy.

The new wizard held the baby out infront of him and laughed. "How are you, Marie my angel? Huh, huh?" At her uncle's playfully-asked question, Marie began laughing herself, squirming in his grasp like babies do. "I'll take that as a yes," beamed Billy. "Who's a gorgeous girl, eh?" Again the infant thrashed happily.

"No Courtney?" Mary asked.

"She has some JSA business," replied Billy as he cradled his niece. He turned to the magician. "How are you, Zatanna? Everything good with you?"

Zee's mouth clapped open and shut. "Y... yes. I... my God, Billy. You look so... "

"Expecting an old man with a white beard?"

"Well, _no_ , but... " Zatanna blinked. "You're twins! Mary explained, but still... !"

"You'll get used to it," smirked the boy. "Hopefully, anyway. _I_ sure haven't." He returned his attention to his not-exactly-twin-anymore sister. "Is this a spontaneous visit, or is something up?"

Mary bit her lip again, and sighed. She never could hide anything from her brother. After Billy returned Marie to her, Mary took a deep breath. It was time to be serious. "Billy... there's something I need to ask you." At his curious expression, she continued. "There's something you need to do... " Mary suddenly paused as she remembered _who_ she was speaking to. Not her brother - for _this_ , she was speaking to the sage of the Rock of Eternity. She slowly lowered herself to one knee, as she and the rest of the Marvel Family often did with their old mentor. "Great wizard... I, Mary Batson-Trix, humbly request that you bequeath your power, your strength - to my daughter Marie. May she be blessed with your protection, in the event I or my wife are unable to protect her ourselves." She kept her head down, eyes at the floor in reverence. "If needed, I will gladly relinquish my own ability to call on your power so that my daughter... my little angel, Marie, need never feel pain nor suffering."

Billy's voice was barely audible. "Mary, I... " He softly reached down and placed his hand under his sister's chin, raising her gaze to meet his. "She's just a baby... "

"Which is why I ask of you this," Mary whispered, her eyes watering in emotion. "The thought of her in danger, in any capacity... please, make her strong. If need be, make _my_ strength _hers_. I ask of you this, wise one."

Her brother simply stared at her, before tenderly tugging at her shoulders, motioning her to rise. Once they were level - or rather, both standing, as Mary was now taller than he - Billy looked at her sadly. "Mary... there was a reason you never called on the... _my_ power during your pregnancy."

Mary was confused. "Surely now... "

"She's not even a toddler yet, Mary," said Billy. "She couldn't handle it. Emotionally, physically, mentally... it would be too much for her. She'd have _no idea_ what was going on." He looked into Mary's worriful eyes. "And you know it."

Mary clenched her jaw as her grip on her daughter tightened. "I can't bear the thought of her in danger." Neither Batsons noticed Zatanna close her eyes in pain at that statement. "I just want her to be safe."

"And she will be," Billy said resolutely. "With you and Mae as her protectors. I have the greatest faith in you, Mary. I always have. You've always been the best in everything you do - and being a mother will be no different."

Mary ducked her head again, planting a loving kiss on her angel's crown. "That's... what Mae said."

"And she wouldn't approve of this," Billy said knowingly. "You told me how protective she was during the pregnancy. She never let you transform for fear of what it would do to Marie. She was right, Mary, and still is - it's too much of a risk."

Mary nodded reluctantly. Her brother was right, of course. "I guess... it's a good thing she doesn't know I'm here."

"But I do."

Mary, Billy and Zatanna turned their heads at the voice, to see Superwoman at the entranceway, Captain Marvel - AKA Freddy Freeman - with her. The Woman of Steel looked more than a little peeved.

Taking a deep gulp, Mary knew she would have to employ all of Minerva's wisdom to placate her wife...


	23. Home Sweet Home

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

HOME SWEET HOME

The sound of the door opening brought Mary Batson-Trix's gaze away from the bundle in her arms, though little Marie continued to suckle on her bottle. To be honest, their daughter needed feeding constantly - something that was beginning to worry Mary. But when she saw her wife enter the room, the young mother's thoughts returned to what today was about. "I'm sorry, darling," Mary said. "I wanted to be with you, but Marie... "

"It's fine," said Mae as she sat on the sofa beside her wife and daughter. Mary could see the red under her eyes from crying. She herself continually tried to stem back tears.

"Is Clark gone?"

The Woman of Steel nodded. "I said it was fine for him to come and say goodbye, but he heard a commotion. I offered to help him, but it was probably nothing major. Nothing... life-threa... " Mae suddenly let out a sob and put her head in her hands.

Taking a gulp, Mary wished she had a free hand to reach out with. Instead, she leaned as close as she could and kissed Mae's cheek tenderly. "Did you come to a decision?" She knew she had to keep Mae focused.

Mae looked at her with teary eyes. "The farm's ours."

" _What_?" Mary's jaw dropped.

Mae wiped her eyes dry... or tried to, anyway. "Martha's will - and Jonathan's - left everything to Clark. They gave him complete say in what happens to the farm. And... Clark's given it to _us_."

Mary could not believe it. "I... I... "

"He said this is our _home_ ," continued Superwoman. "The time we've lived here, the life we've built... he said we have as much right as him to the house, the fields - everything."

Stunned, Mary barely realised their daughter was full for the moment. She put down the bottle and held Marie close, before softly patting the little girl's back. "We can stay here?"

"If we want to," nodded Mae. "He said we shouldn't feel obligated, but we're free to live here for as long as we want." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "He said... Jonathan and Martha loved us like family... and it's what they would've wanted."

Mary was awed. The generosity, the kindness - the Kents' love knew no bounds. All three of them... no wonder Superman turned out the greatest of all heroes. "I can't believe it." Again pausing when she heard a little burp over her shoulder, Mary rubbed their angel's back softly, then passed Marie into the waiting arms of her other mother. Mary's heart raised when Mae kissed the toddler's forehead lovingly. "Do you want to stay here?" she eventually asked.

"I should be asking _you_ that," replied Mae as she gently rocked their daughter. "I've spent most of my time here on Earth... dammit, most of my life, period! - in this house. It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

Mary had to agree. The fresh air, the smell of the fields... it was like every storybook country home ever seen or told about. She _loved_ living here. "I do," she whispered. "I want to stay. I want to spend nights with us sitting outside on the porch, looking at the stars. I want our daughter to run through the corn and play hide-and-seek in the barn." She looked into Mae's eyes, pure devotion in her own. "And I want to make love to you in the fields, surrounded by the country air."

Tears poured down Mae's face. "I love you so much, Mary... " Mary did the only thing she could, leaning close again and taking her wife's lips with her own...


	24. Control

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

* * *

CONTROL

The witch stretched long and indulgently in the bed, almost purring with satisfaction. The sheets were all but torn from their activities, her clothes strewn on the floor. As she ran her hands through her purple hair, she glanced over at the other occupant of her bedchambers. He stood by the window, head down. They were not lovers - nothing could be further from the truth - but their partnership came with certain "benefits". After all, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He continued to stare out the window, at the majesty of the corrupted gods. Circe sighed. "Must you keep your back to me, you eyes at other things?" She tutted. "I remember when you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

Comet did not look back. "I was a fool, then. Now my eyes and hands long only for the woman I love, witch."

Circe raised an eyebrow. "So that's why you keep your head down when you thrust into me."

"Do not test me, Circe." He turned sharply and sneered. "Push me and I'll... "

"You'll do _nothing_ ," interrupted the witch. "We have a deal. And you're honour-bound to fulfil it." She smirked. "Just like you _fill me_ whenever I wish."

Comet - or rather, Biron - strode upto her. Unlike Circe, he was not naked, having immediately clothed following their copulation. "Damn you."

"Is that anyway to speak to your benefactor?" asked Circe. "It's because of me you have your Human form back. It's... "

"Only when I'm _here_ ," said Biron. "On Earth, you force me into a centaur."

Circe grinned. "Yes, I may have some... particular _desires_ , but being with a centaur isn't one of them." While that was indeed true, another reason for only making Biron/Comet fully Human when in her bedchambers was the pure cruelty. It was so _delicious_ that the only person he could be intimate with was who he loathed the most. Well... _second_ most.

"It's because of you my life is a nightmare to begin with," said Biron with a shake of his head. "I made the fatal mistake of falling for you, too late to know what a monstress you are. Not a day goes by that I don't dream of killing you."

"You're welcome to try," Circe said simply. "Once you kill one or two others. That's the deal, remember?" Circe relished the power she had over this pathetic man. Long ago, the man called Biron indeed fell for her charms - but once Circe had her fun, she cursed him into the form of a horse and sent him on his way. It was not until a couple of years later that he returned, begging to be relieved of the curse. Circe would have waved him off like she did before, until he explained everything. How he fell in love with Supergirl... and how Supergirl was in love with Mary Marvel. Circe often had dealings with the Marvel Family, and saw this as the perfect opportunity. She "promised" to set Biron/Comet free, to return him to his fully Human form, so he could be with the Girl of Steel. But not before he did a few things for her first. Namely, eliminate the World's Mightiest Girl - which the loser wanted to do anyway - and Circe's main rival, Wonder Woman. And of course, be at her beck and call for _whatever_ she desired.

And what she desired right now was some more "exercise". Circe laid provocatively on the bed. "Biron, come here."

He stayed where he was.

Circe narrowed his eyes at his insulance. She could not let that slide. "Do you want Mary Marvel dead?" The man's own eyes flashed with hatred, and Circe knew it was _not_ directed at herself. It was at the person he truly hated most. The person who took "his Mae" from him. "Here in my bedchambers is the only place you can be _fully_ Human. Unless you want that to remain the case... that you never be with Superwoman as a full man... _come here_."

"Should we not be discussing how to kill the woman who stole my love?" He paused. "And, of course, the Amazon."

"After," said Circe as she spread her legs. "Now don't make me tell you thrice."

Sighing, Biron walked over to her. Circe chuckled again, this time in victory...


	25. In Time?

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2._ _This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4\. I mentioned in Part 1 that there wouldn't be a definitive end to this story - it would more be a serious of oneshots, and I'd see how far it would go. Well, I've reached that point: I'm giving this story a break for now. This_ isn't _the end, though - I will return to it at somepoint. I don't know when, maybe next week, maybe next month - but I will come back to it soon. But for now, this is the "final" part. But only for now._

* * *

IN TIME?

Superwoman almost crashed onto the ground, she was diving so fast. She took a quick moment to check if everything was OK - the cracked cement she formed at her feet was not _that_ noticeable - then morphed out of her costume and into civilian attire. She tried not to let her nerves get the better of her and prayed she was not too late.

Mary would kill her if she was.

Once finding a secluded entrance into the complex - even if she was invisible, someone would be startled if a door opened on its own - Mae Batson-Trix raced through the hospital corridors, desperate to find her destination. It would have been so much easier if she had Clark's heightened senses, but she had to ask an orderly for directions. Mae was inwardly cursing herself: she should have remembered the layout from when she was here last. But to be fair, she had other things on her mind back then - namely, an in-labour wife.

 _Finally_ , the surroundings began to become familiar to the Woman of Steel. She saw the main door to the Delivery Suite and almost burst it down getting in. The first people she saw were the two most important people in her life.

"Momma!" Marie dashed upto the blonde heroine and tackled her with a hug, barely keeping her chocolate bar from smudging Mae's "clothing".

"Hey there, angel," said Mae, embracing her daughter. She looked up as Mary strode upto them. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Mae gasped. "I tried to beat the Parasite as quickly as possible, but... "

She was stopped when Mary kissed her deeply. "Are you OK?" she choked, pawing her wife's cheek. "I saw on the news... "

"I'm fine, I'm fine," assured Mae. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you with Linda? Am I too late?"

Mary shook her head. "No, no, I was just taking a moment to check on Marie."

"Wanna see new baby!" their little girl yelped.

"Soon, Marie, soon," said Mae as she thought back to what led to this situation. It was largely her own doing. When the Baxton-Trix's decided they wanted another child, the issue of whether or not Mary would carry it again or not came up. Frankly, Mae did not wish to repeat the endless months of worry from when her wife was pregnant with Marie. And Superwoman bearing the baby was not an option: their daughter had no powers, but their second would inherit Mae's abilities if she birthed it. It would not be fair to Marie to grow up powerless alongside a metahuman sibling. The situation was resolved when Mary herself suggested adoption. After all, she was adopted, and it would only be just to give another child the same opportunity she was given.

"Oh, Mae - you're here!" Mae turned at the voice to see Courtney Whitmore stepping from the nearby restroom.

"Thank the gods," sighed Mary. "Courtney, can you... ?"

"Yes, yes, _go_ ," Stargirl insisted. "I've got Marie." The Batson-Trix's took a moment to each kiss their daughter and give assurances that she would see her new brother or sister soon, then dashed to the delivery room, hand-in-hand.

Once they entered, they were met with the grimaced face of Linda Danvers. "Where the _hell_ have you been? It's started _agaeeeeeeeeeeARRRGH_!" Bursting with apologies, Mae and Mary each stood by a side of the woman in labour, the woman who was giving her unplanned child to them, and took a hand. Despite the deafening screams, Mae was thankful she would not miss this.

She would not miss the birth of her and Mary's son...


	26. Out of Place

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. Just a reminder: the Supergirl in this story is_ not _Kara Zor-El, but the post-_ Crisis _Matrix with an altered backstory. For more information, see Disclaimers/Notes for the first chapter._

 _4\. Hey, a little comeback of this story. This isn't back on a regular schedule or anything, but I thought of this chapter and had to do it. Hope you like it_ _._

 _5\. And yes, Note 3 is kind of negated in this chapter. But only this one._

* * *

OUT OF PLACE

"You're not with Mary... ?"

This was not Kara Zor-El's first dealing with parallel dimensions, but it was surely the strangest yet. She looked at the woman who was almost her double. The confusion and hurt was clear as day on her face. "I'm sorry," Kara said gently. "I don't know anyone called Mary."

Mae Batson-Trix held her head and blinked. "God, I... I can't... " She took a visible gulp of air. "I... I'm sorry. It's just... I can't believe it. I can't believe any version of me wouldn't be with... " She stopped again, and managed a halfhearted chuckle. "I know, I know... you're not me. I'm not you. It's just... weird."

Kara sighed in understanding. This woman, this alternate version of herself - so to speak - arrived out the blue three days ago. How was unsure: she just turned up in National City. J'onn and Alex surmised it might have been a result of their dimensions "vibrating" so close together that, in a moment of superspeed, Mae broke through the barrier and crossed worlds.

At first, Kara and the DEO were suspicious of this new arrival, who looked so much like the Kryptonian. But a quick - and consensual - mindscan from J'onn confirmed Mae's nature. It turned out this doppleganger's universe had its own Martian Manhunter, and he was trusted implicitly throughout the superhero community... which was evidently much larger than in Kara's universe.

And about Mae's true nature; it truly startled Kara to learn she was not from Krypton. Instead, she was, of all things, a shapeshifter! Like Kara did not know enough of _those_. That also proved Mae was not simply an alternate version of herself - they were _not_ the same person. They simply shared the same heroic persona.

Learning about Mae's background was fascinating... and deeply troubling. Kara was horrified to learn in her dimension, Kal was the _only_ surviving Kryptonian. Kara always felt terrible loneliness and guilt, being from a dead world, with only her cousin to share the pain. But Mae's Man of Steel was truly alone. The sole survivor. What was just as creepy was the knowledge Kara was dead in this other universe. If she ever existed at all.

Kara would rather not focus on that, though. Instead, she dedicated herself to helping her counterpart. No stranger to feeling stranded in a strange place, Kara decided to take Mae under her wing, not that she needed it. This Superwoman seemed a little more mature and grounded than Kara. Clearly, Mae had been on her Earth longer than Kara had been on hers, and was thus more settled.

Mae was particularly eager to return home, obviously. But it was only when Kara caught her tearing up it became evident exactly why. Mae had a wife, young daughter and infant son, who were no doubt worried terribly about her.

It was this revelation about Mae's homelife that brought about her question, which still rang in Kara's mind now. "I'll help you get back to your family, Mae. I promise." She rested a hand on the shapeshifter's shoulder.

"Thank you," Mae said, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have presumed. It's just... a world without Mary. I couldn't live there... here... _oh_ , you know." Kara gave a sympathetic smile, but it dropped when Mae closed her eyes in pain. "I miss them so much. It's only been three days, but I feel broken."

"I'm so sorry, Mae," whispered the Kryptonian. "I can't imagine being without my own wife or children."

At that, Mae darted her head at her. "You have a wife? Who? If it's not Mary Batson, then... ?"

Kara could not help the prideful smile on her face. "My Human name is Kara Danvers-Grant. My wife is Catherine... or Cat for short."

Mae's eyes threatened to burst out of their sockets. "Cat Grant?!" Her jaw almost hit the floor. "You're married to _Cat Grant_?"

"Evidently, your world has its own Cat Grant," chuckled Kara. "And by the sound of it, she's alot _like_ mine, too?"

Mae blinked several times, probably trying to find a way to explain her Cat without insulting Kara's spouse. "She has her ways... " she eventually struggled. "But she has a good heart. Anyone who really knows her knows she's wonderful."

Nodding in agreement, Kara's grin widened. "Sounds like Cat, alright." The Kryptonian thought about asking more, but decided against it. To be honest, she did not want to know: the love she had for her wife was so strong, she hated the idea of _any_ Cat Grant being with someone else. And the possibility of their children not existing? Too horrible to contemplate.

"You know... that does explain her reaction to me," Mae offered. Kara let out a hearty laugh as she recalled what occurred two days ago. A fire broke out at CatCo, and clearly this alternate Superwoman was just as responsible as Kara, as she turned up to help despite being dimension-displaced. When she personally rescued the company founder and flew her out the building, Mae was shocked at Cat's actions. Thinking it was _her_ Woman of Steel, sweeping her up like she always did, Cat lent in for a sneaky kiss. Then she got a proper look at her rescuer, and almost had a stroke.

After that slight debacle, Kara decided to keep the two apart: Cat Danvers-Grant was rather... possessive of her wife, and did not like the presence of this "impostor" _at all_. The media mogul was quite happy to leave them to it until they got Mae back home. Kara remembered giggling at Cat's words as she left the DEO HQ: _"Don't even think about swapping places with her just to get away from me."_

Mae's voice brought Kara back to the present. "No offence, but Mary wouldn't like the idea that Cat Grant tried to kiss me," the shapeshifter said ruefully. "It's probably best I keep that bit to myself when I get home." However, her face fell once more, and Kara saw nothing but pain. " _If_ I get home... "

Kara's heart nearly broke. "Mae... "

A sob escaped Mae, as she wiped her eyes before tears could fall. "My little boy... he's only two months old. I... I'm scared I'm never going to see him again... "

Kara moved until the two heroines were face-to-face, and she gently yet firmly gripped the arms of Mae, covered by her much-brighter costume. "You will, Mae. I _swear_ it. We'll get you back to your family. I'll personally make sure."

Taking a deep gulp, Mae eventually nodded. "I'm... sorry. I, I'm not usually like this. It's just... "

"Hey, it's OK," soothed Kara. "I understand." She certainly did: she would rather die than never see _her_ wife and children again.

"Thank you," whispered Mae.

"No worries," smiled Kara. "After all, we Supergirls have to stick together." She was about to speak again, when she heard something in the distance. Her face instantly became focused and determined.

Mae noticed her change. "Trouble?"

"The City Bank," Kara said simply. "Hostages." She released her hold on Mae and was about to leave, when she paused. "Want to help?"

Mirroring the Kryptonian's demeanour, her own pain stifled for now, Mae gave a curt nod. "I'd be honoured."

Getting Mae home was a top priority. But for now, Kara was glad she was not alone in doing what all Superwomen, regardless of universe, were clearly born to do...


End file.
